Tainted Love: The Story of Jiang Hui
by kayladw7
Summary: Sequel to the Daughter of the Dragon of Shu. Taken from Shu when only fourteen years old, Jiang Hui must learn to cope with the domestic violence that her new life holds for her. Will she survive or will she crash and burn like her mother did? RnR please!
1. Captured

Tainted Love: The Story of Jiang Hui

"Ning, I'm bored. Why are we required to be incarcerated in here for ten hours? I want to do something fun!" It was a cloudy day at Han University. Junior students were cramped inside of a boring math class. Jiang Hui, the daughter of Jiang Wei and the famed Liu Xing, was whispering to her best friend, Diao Ning.

"Hush! You should quit complaining before you get us both detentions." Diao Ning then turned her attention back to the old teacher in the front of the room. Sighing, Hui turned to Ma Dai, her betrothed.

"Dai, I'm bored! Why don't we sneak…?" "Jiang Hui! Is there something that you and Ma Dai would like to share with the rest of the class?" Dai shook his head as Hui stood up. "Actually, I would. You see, I, I mean we, are all bored with your teachings. We already know that…" Suddenly, a gong was hit. This put the room into chaos. The teacher gathered all of the female students in a small safe room, as the male students unsheathed their weapons and ran out into the courtyard, prepared to fight the intruding army.

Loud cries could be heard outside of the safe house. Men clashed swords with one another as the females sat wordlessly in the safe house. Jiang Hui was sitting next to Diao Ning.

"Who is raiding the university? Is it Wei or Wu?" Ning did not reply quickly. She was still lost in shock. Just as she was about to answer, the safe house door was kicked in and two Wei officers walked in. The girls were now all screaming, with an exception of Jiang Hui and Diao Ning.

"Keep your head down, and they might not notice you", Ning stuttered. Hui did as she was told and kept her head down. She then tried to hear what the two men were saying.

"We do not have much time, Shi. We need to grab two…" "Jing, do you see the two over there?" Shi was now pointing at Hui and Ning. Both men then walked over to the two females. Suddenly, a calloused hand cupped Hui's face, lifting her head so that her face was exposed.

The man stared into her fearful brown eyes with his own orbs. They pierced her very soul. He then looked around at the faces of the other students before looking back at her. He then grabbed Hui's arms and made her stand up. The other man had chosen Ning.

"Jing, I have chosen this one. Have you made your choice?" The man known as Jing nodded. "Yes, I have indeed made my decision." Hui then kicked the man known as Shi, hoping that he would lose his grip on her arm. Shi then slapped Hui twice before she stopped her rebellion. Once again, he pierced her eyes with his own.

"You will stop trying to break free because I will not allow you. Do you understand, woman?" Tears swelled in Hui's eyes as she nodded. She was then led away by the man as the other girls looked at her with repulsion.

* * *

><p>Hui and Ning had been brought back to the camp with Shi and Jing. Hui now found herself on a cot with her best friend, crying.<p>

"Hush Hui. Everything is going to be okay. Trust me." Hui still continued to cry.

"He…he hit me! And…Ma Dai. What about him?" Diao Ning continued to hush Jiang Hui. After what seemed like hours, Hui stopped sobbing. Suddenly, a lieutenant walked in the room.

"Lord Sima Shi wishes to see Lady Jiang immediately." Hui reluctantly stood up and allowed the messenger to lead her to Shi.

"So, _you _are the daughter of Jiang Wei?" He laughed maliciously before continuing. "Never did I think to behold of a female warrior as renowned as you, Jiang Hui." She cringed at the way he said her name. Shi stood up and walked in a circle around Hui. He then stopped as he was now face-to-face with her. He then lifted her chin, like he did when they first encountered.

"Tell me, Hui, who is your mother?" Hui swallowed before answering. "My mother is Liu Xing, Daughter of the Dragon of Shu." A smirk then crossed his face. "So the rumors were true. I did capture Lady Liu's daughter. It is also said that you are almost as good of a warrior as she was. And they also say that you behold of the wit your father does. Hmph, maybe you are a good catch." He then sat back down at his desk and jotted something down. "You may take your leave now, Lady Jiang. I was simply examining you."

* * *

><p>The next day, Hui awoke to the familiar aroma of rice. She then arose up from her cot. She quickly remembered where she was. Suddenly, Hui noticed a female figure with blonde hair and blue clothing sitting on a stool next to her cot. Alarmed, Hui shot up and looked into cold piercing hazel eyes. The female then raised her arms, signaling that she had come in peace.<p>

"I am sorry for intruding, Lady Jiang. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wang YuanJi, daughter of Wang Su. I did not mean to startle you." Hui nodded and bowed higher than Yuanji had done. "It is nice to meet you, Lady Wang. Please excuse my rather vulgar welcome." Yuanji smiled and handed Hui a cup of tea. "You had a rough day yesterday. Please, take this. It will release you of all your tension." Hui reluctantly took the cup, unsure if this Yuanji lady was being sincere or she was trying to poison her. Yuanji smiled and stood up. "I should get going." She then turned around as she was at the tent flap. "Lady Jiang, I would really like to learn more about you, if you do not mind. I think I could learn a lot from you." YuanJi then walked out of the tent, leaving Hui to silently sip her drink.

* * *

><p>Her fate had been decided. She would marry the foul man in which brought her here. Hui now rode in a carriage with the monster, her hands bound. She was looking out a window in the carriage, lost in thought. Sima Shi then carefully stood and sat on the side that she was on. He then leaned on her slightly, looking at the scenery that she was looking at before speaking.<p>

"Thinking about your condition will only make it shoddier, my dear." Hui rolled her eyes and tried to ignore his comment. "You only have two hours left until you become mine, my precious Hui. You might as well stop thinking about it because it will not do you any good." Finally, she snapped.

"Do you honestly think that I am thinking about you? Of all people to think about, why would it be _you_?" She then laughed. "I was engaged to the person that I wanted to marry! And it was definitely not you! To be honest, I would have rather you killed me in Shu then to have to marry a scum…" The word barely made it out of her mouth before she felt Sima Shi's fist punched her in the face. For what seemed like an interminable hour, Shi punched and slapped Hui; Hui daring not to scream. Finally after one last slap, he pushed her against the glass window. He kissed her cheek and then brought his lips next to her ear.

"You have a haughty attitude." He then softly kissed her ear. "I can forgive easily, but first, you must be broken."

* * *

><p>AN: I know that I am making Sima Shi a butt, but I need his character to be like that for the story to come together. Also, the domestic violence just gets worse from here on out.


	2. Where Were You?

_Bruises. _Bruises covered Hui's face as she sat on a stool in an elegantly decorated room. Wang Yuanji and Diao Ning were preparing her for her wedding. Diao Ning was applying her makeup while Yuanji styled her hair.

"Hui, did something happen earlier today? You face did not look like this when I last saw you." Hui did not answer. Yuanji said nothing, but looked and Hui's pitiful face. Finally, Hui decided to answer her best friend's question.

"Shi…Shi hit me again. It was my fault though. I should not have called him what I did." Yuanji stopped combing her hair. "My lady, it is not your fault. Although, I did not think that Lord Sima Shi would ever raise his hand to a woman." Hui blinked a black eye.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I am supposed to be getting married to Ma Dai. Not Sima Shi." Ning lent Hui a reassuring smile as she covered a bruise above her eyebrow. "Dai will come back for you, Hui." Hui then smiled wanting to change the subject. "So, what happened between you and that guy?" Ning grunted before continuing.

"Well, before we were captured, he gave me a choice. He asked if I wanted to come with him. I only said yes because I did not wish for you to be alone in an unfamiliar place." Hui managed to smile as Ning continued. "When the lieutenant came and got you, Tian Jing came into the tent. He introduced himself to me and I…introduced myself to him." Hui let out a soft laugh. "So did you _like _him?" Yuanji smirked as Diao Ning continued. "He is…attractive." "It sounds like to me that more than _like _him", Yuanji stated as she placed an ornament in Hui's dark brown hair. "He's alright, I guess. But _I _am going to marry one of my own kind", Ning said proudly as she finished covering Hui's bruises.

* * *

><p>Everything was complete. Hui had been married off to that…monster. His father, Sima Yi, had married the two. The whole time, Hui shivered in terror, though it went unnoticed by anyone. At the reception, Sima Yi asked to see Hui afterwards. She agreed to it, wanting to get as much time away from Sima Shi as possible.<p>

Sima Yi led her to a large council room. It most likely belonged to him only. The room was well lit and the moon lit the river outside. The scene would have been perfect had she been in allied territory. Sima Yi then sat down at his desk.

"Come in and sit." Hui did as she was told and sat down in front of the desk. She kept her eyes focused on her lap until he cleared his throat. Hui then unwillingly looked up into his cold eyes.

"You look very familiar. Tell me, Jiang Hui, what is your mother's name?" Sima Yi already knew the answer. "My…mother's name is Liu Xing. She is the Daughter of the Dragon of Shu, Lord Sima Yi." He then frowned. "I knew that it was you, Hui. Do you remember who I am?" Hui gulped. "I know who you are, but I do not _remember_." Sima Yi nodded and pulled out a drawer. He then uncovered a black and silver Transverse flute that had a miniature black and silver tassel, in the shape of a flower. Yi handed it to Hui.

"This…this was your mother's flute. Before her last battle, she gave this to your uncle. She said that if she did not make it back, that she wanted him to…save it for you. Cao Pi died five years later. His last wish was for me to save this for you." Hui took the flute and rubbed the tassel. Turning it over, she saw a description on it. _Legacy. _Hui looked up at Sima Yi.

"So this was sort of like her lucky charm?" Sima nodded, tears beginning to swell in his eyes. "Every time she went to battle, this went with her. Except for that one time in that trail. I…I killed her." A wave of anger raged through her body as Hui noticed Sima Yi struggling to keep his tears in. Suddenly, all of the fury that she felt for years vanished and was replaced by compassion. Hui stood up and enveloped him in her arms.

"It is okay, my lord. I am not mad at you. My mother…she got her happy ending. I am sure of it." "How can you forgive me so easily?" Hui was unsure of this. He was right; how could she forgive him for demising her mother?

Hui held onto the sobbing man for a while longer before pulling away. "…Thank you, Jiang Hui. I apologize for showing my…weakness." Hui nodded and bowed. "My Lord, I must take my leave now. My…husband is most likely wondering where I am." Sima Yi nodded and Hui walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Sima Shi was awkwardly lying on the bed in their chambers. Jiang Hui had just walked into the apartment. When she did not answer, Shi quickly stood up and walked over to her. He then gripped her chin. Hui backed up into the door, Sima Shi gripping her chin even tighter.<p>

"Where were you?"

Hui squirmed around for a while before answering. "I…" She did not have time to finish before Shi's rough hand slapped Hui across the face. She fell to the floor and held her cheek in her hand. Shi then hauled Jiang Hui into the bedroom and closed the door. Hui tried to fight back, but Shi proved to be the dominant one.

"Stop running!" Shi pulled her back onto the bed as she tried to crawl back to the door. He started ripping her clothes off, piece by piece. Still, Hui tried to fight back, getting hit every time. Finally, Shi ripped off Hui's last piece of clothing. The teenager shivered under the cold hearted monster as tears flowed freely from her eyes. She stopped kicking him, for she knew that her chastity was about to be taken away.

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the silk curtains and one of its rays hit Hui's eyes, awaking her. She smiled at the stunning scenery. She then remembered last night's events. She had lost her virginity. A silent tear fell from her eye onto the beautiful silk sheets. She silently stood up. Hui was sore, but did not want to be in the same bed as…him. She then unsteadily walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.<p>

Her makeup was smeared and she had developed more bruises on her face and arms. Trying to find a way to force her tears back, she started picking scabs out of her hair. Doing this only made the situation worse. Hui quickly dropped to her knees and began sobbing. She did this silently, not wanting her _husband _to see her vulnerable.

Jiang Hui kept crying her eyes out. She did not notice Sima Shi leaning on the door frame, a smug smirk on his face. She accidently noticed him and began crying even more.

"You! You…took it away from me! How could you?" Sima Shi walked over to the bathtub and began running water. He then turned and walked to his spouse.

"Now, before I have to hurt you again, tell me where you were last night."

* * *

><p>AN: Evil! Thanks for reviewing Diao Lover and Element Life. If you feel as if I need to change the rating on this, let me know please. Also, who knew that Liu Xing had a grip on Sima Yi that strong?


	3. First Day of School

"Do you think you can handle the advanced classes, Hui", Sima Shi asked as he slipped his brown boots on. Jiang Hui smiled and put on a light blue jacket. Six months had passed since their wedding. "I took advanced classes at Han University and I was still ahead." Sima Shi got off the bed and walked to the dresser that Hui was standing in front of. He then reached in front of her and grabbed his white gloves. He kissed Hui on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"You look a lot better in blue than you do in green."

Wei Academy was a huge school only for the brightest minds in Cao Wei. Today was the first day back to school. Jiang Hui walked into the front office right behind Sima Shi, Diao Ning, Wang Yuanji, and Sima Zhao right behind her.

"Ah, Sima Shi! How may I be of assistance to you?" Shi grabbed Hui's hand and pulled her beside him. "This is my wife, Jiang Hui. I want her enrolled here. She was a junior at Han University and was in the advanced classes." The man looked Hui over. He looked disgusted by her. He then looked back to Shi, who cocked an eyebrow. "Jiang Hui, please follow me…" "I also want you to enroll her", Shi said as Diao Ning stepped forward. The man rolled his eyes and told Ning to follow Hui.

"Okay ladies, come in and sit." Jiang Hui and Diao Ning sat in two separate desks and were handed a piece of paper and a quill. The inkwells were already on their desks.

"Please complete this paper. Once done, give it to me and sit back at your desk." Hui and Ning then began the test.

Two minutes later, Hui and Ning finished their papers and handed them to the principal. He looked at Hui and Ning maliciously. "Are you sure that you are ready to turn this in? You did finish very quickly." Ning nodded. "A person still in diapers could have finished that that quickly too."

"Wow! You…you passed the assessment. You two are not honestly juniors, are you?" Hui and Ning nodded. The man then wrote something down. "I am going to promote you two to the senior class. Your knowledge is far beyond that of a junior." Hui and Ning nodded as the principal led them out of his office and back into the main office. Shi, Yuanji, and Zhao all stood up and looked at the principal.

"These girls passed their exams and will be promoted to the senior class. Shi, they will be in all of your classes except for your Battle Training class." Shi nodded and looked back to his wife. "Principal Jiao Huo, I want my wife to take Battle Training, as well. She is strong enough to do so." Jiao Huo looked at Hui strangely before looking back to Shi. "Are you sure that she even knows how to use a sword?" Shi shook his head. "She does not fight with a sword. She fights with a battle flute." The principal laughed in Shi's face. When he finally calmed down, he told the rest of the staff in the office. They laughed as well. Sima Shi then grasped Hui's forearm and walked out of the office with the rest of the teens.

* * *

><p>Mathematics, history, and biology were all easy classes. Han University gave a much better challenge than this school. Hui and Shi were now headed to their final class of the day: Battle Training. The courtyard was filled with the male academy students with lots of muscles. Sima Shi was among the men with big muscles. He led Hui over to one of the many coaches talking to groups of students. The coach's attention immediately went to the girl standing next to Sima Shi.<p>

"Master Hua Ling…" "Young lady, you seemed to be lost. This is a boy's only class." "Master Hua Ling, it is okay. Principal Jiao Huo said that she can join us in this class." The man looked Hui over. "Young lady, can you even wield a sword?" Hui nodded. "Yes, Master Hua Ling, I can. However, I am much stronger with my battle flute." The man chuckled. He then called for a tough looking student. "If you can defeat Wen Li, I will allow you to stay. However, if you cannot, you will be put into a different class." Hui still had on her uniform when she unsheathed her mother's flute. She then turned to the coach. "Fair enough."

The coach had inferred that Hui would lose and had the entire student body and staff come and watch the battle in an arena. Jiang Hui gripped her new flute as Wen Li stood on the other side of the arena, waiting for the coach to signal the start.

The coach was the only thing standing in between the two. Before he said 'fight', he looked at Jiang Hui and smirked. "Fight!"

The boy came running at Hui. At first, Hui stood still and smiled, but as he neared her, she lifted the Transverse flute to her chest with her right arm. When he was about three feet away from her, she stretched out her left arm, as I to welcome him.

"You are my prisoner." Crystal petals began to sparkle and stab around her as she danced in place, playing her flute. The boy that was in front of her was now being hit with her sound waves and was in the air. Once about to finish, she turned back around and slightly rubbed her curves.

When the boy hit the ground he was motionless. There was no doubt that he was still alive. The coach then walked over to the boy and knelt down.

"Have you no shame? You just got your ass kicked by a girl!" The coach stood up and faced Hui.

"How would you like to be in the class for the rest of the year?"

* * *

><p>Jiang Hui, Diao Ning, and Wang Yuanji now found themselves lounging in lounge chairs out on a beach's dock, not too far from the palace they all stayed in. They were all enjoying each other's company, when suddenly; Tian Jing unexpectedly picked up Diao Ning and threw her in the water. Sima Zhao and Sima Shi then did the same to Yuanji and Jiang Hui.<p>

"Jing! Why would you…" Diao Ning didn't have time to finish before Tian Jing's lips covered her own. The kiss lasted for a while until the two finally pulled apart. Yuanji smiled and looked to Zhao while Hui smiled and stared at her best friend until Sima Shi suddenly pulled Hui into a deep kiss as well.

The couples enjoyed their time together until Sima Yi came outside, calling Tian Jing and Sima Shi.

"Will you be back, Shi?" Shi looked back to Hui.

"If I am able to, then I promise that I will." He and Jing then swam back to shore. Diao Ning's arm was stretched out, as if trying to reach for something. Jiang Hui then swam over to her best friend, who was upset.

"So Yuanji and I were right! You do more than _like _him."

* * *

><p>AN: All of the girls at the school wear Wang Yuanji's downloadable outfit. All of the boys at the school wear Sima Shi's outfit.


	4. Secret Mission

"Where are you going?" Jiang Hui had just walked into their chambers when she saw Sima Shi packing his armor and clothes in a trunk. He had his regular blue armor on.

"On an important mission." "Why?" Sima Shi looked up at the girl standing at the doorway. He then continued packing. "Shi, where are you going…" "It is none of your concern, Hui."

Hui laughed randomly and sat on the bed next to Sima Shi's trunk. He was starting to get annoyed by her. "So you are just going to leave me here? What if something bad happens to you? No one will be able to…" Sima Shi stopped what he was doing and slapped her. He knelt down and gripped her chin. "Shut up. This is none of your concern." Letting her go, he resumed. "It is plenty of my concern, Ziyuan. After all that you have put me through for the…" Again, Sima Shi's hand came across Hui's beautiful face. The slap was forceful enough to make her fall to the ground. Shi's fist repeatedly pounded into his wife's face.

"You are nothing more than a trophy wife! All you need to worry about is satisfying me, nothing more and nothing less!" Just as Shi was about to kick Jiang Hui in her abdomen, she clutched his foot. "No! Please don't harm my baby! Please don't!" Sima Shi's eyes widened. He laughed maliciously. Shaking her hand off of his shoe, he turned back to his trunk and resumed packing.

"Excellent!"

* * *

><p>Eight months passed without a word from neither Sima Shi nor Tian Jing. Though neither Diao Ning nor Wang Yuanji knew anything about being with child, they did their best to help. Six months ago, Jiang Hui had met her brother, Sima Lun. He was about twelve years old and looked <em>exactly <em>like Sima Yi.

One October night, Diao Ning and Jiang Hui decided to sit outside in a secluded garden and talk. The moonlight sparkled in the pond in front of them. The whole castle was asleep except for the two.

"It is lovely out here, isn't it Hui?" Hui smiled and gently placed a hand on her stomach. "Yes, I said the same thing when I first discovered it was here." The two sat in silence, enjoying the setting. Hui shifted to face her best friend.

"Ning, I think that I should go and at least try to find Shi. This is the longest that he has ever been away from me. Even when father went away on missions, he wasn't gone this long." Ning's eyes widened. She looked down at Hui's stomach.

"Surely you jest! You are carrying the son of Lord Sima Yi's heir! What if the child…" "It is a son! Stop saying 'child'!" Ning looked back to the pond. "You should wait. Lords Sima Shi and Tian Jing _will _return safely. They have to." Jiang Hui stood up. "I was foolish to ask you. If you do not want the man that you love back, then so be it. But I must help Shi." Hui walked away, leaving Ning to her thoughts. Making her decision, she stood and found Hui.

* * *

><p>The stench was unbearable. It took Hui and Ning hours to find the place that they were supposed to be. Hui had never been to war before and was slightly scared.<p>

Shu soldiers covered the grounds. A group of them were huddled around a large fire. These men were most likely generals. One of them was recognized as Guan Suo. His girlfriend, Bao Sanniang was sitting next to him, clinging to his arm. "Look!" Ning pointed at Hui's old fiancé, Ma Dai, sitting with his arm wrapped around Hui's half-sister, Jiang Li. Hui was about to start crying when Ning grabbed her arm and led her to a tent, unnoticed.

"He forgot about me", she managed to barely whisper. Once inside the tent, Hui and Ning found Tian Jing and Sima Shi. Shi seemed to be unharmed. However, it was a different story for Tian Jing. He had many cuts and bruises all over his body. From the looks of his back, it looked like the Shuist had lashed him. He however was still conscious. Ning immediately hugged and kissed Jing. Sima Shi looked down at Hui's stomach.

"You risked the life of my child so you could come and stick your nose in my business? You idiot!" Hui said nothing as she continued to untie Shi.

Once both men had been untied, Ning and Hui walked back to their horses. Once they mounted, they wasted no time on leaving. Suddenly, the Shu forces began to chase them. Tian Jing and Jiang Hui rode faster, trying to get as far into allied territory as possible.

The Shuist gave chase all the way to the end of the forest. All of a sudden, both of the horse fell. Sima Shi landed next to Diao Ning. Tian Jing and Jiang Hui landed somewhere secluded, far away from Shi and Ning.

Hui stood up and unsheathed her flute. "Lord Tian Jing, I shall guard you…" "Don't worry, My Lady…" Hui spun around and looked into the cheerful eyes of Ma Dai.

"Hui?"

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger.


	5. Princess Sima Xian

Jiang Hui and Ma Dai stared at each other. He then looked down at her stomach, wide eyed.

"You…you are going to conceive a child." Hui laughed and sheathed her flute; unsheathing the throwing knives that Yuanji had taught her how to use. "It is none of your concern. You never came back for me. You were too busy trying to get with Li." Ma Dai's face paled. Saying nothing more, he charged at Hui.

Meanwhile, Sima Shi and Diao Ning were not getting along as they fought off a group of soldiers. Ning was complaining about his attacks being too narrow while he complained about her 'lack of knowledge and skills'.

"Your fighting style is way too narrow. Other enemies surround you. Not just the people in front of…" "Shut up, you oblivious fool. I know how to use a rapier." Shi and Ning were back-to-back. "Besides, if anyone needs to learn how to fight, it is you. You don't have any control over that stupid lash." They then ran back into the fray. "You asshole! There is nothing wrong with my fighting. _I _am actually aware of _all _of my surrounding, unlike you." Just as he had decapitated someone, he laughed. "Asshole? Hmph, I forgive you." Ning's face reddened in anger. "Shut up, you you attention whore! Just fight!"

Hui and Dai were both engaged in battle. Dai consecutively drew things and she cut the in half.

"Why are you running, Dai? Are you afraid to get stabbed?" Dai continued to back up and draw things. Hui was getting frustrated with the man. Suddenly, Shi and Ning flew out of the trees onto Ma Dai. Ning quickly kicked the paintbrush from his hands, grabbing them in the process. Shi then put his rapier to his neck. Tian Jing was walking up behind Hui.

"What is your name?" Ma Dai looked slightly confused. "The name's Ma Dai. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shi remained unmoved by the man's cheerful attitude. "Why did you give chase?" Ma Dai struggled with Ning's tight grip. "I gave chase because I saw _my _fiancé. I came to rescue you, but it seems that you have been…busy." Jiang Hui's faced reddened in embarrassment. Sima Shi then looked to her. "It is your call. Does he live or die?" Hui shook her head. "He shall keep his head…for now." She then glared coldly at Ma Dai. "Do not follow me. If you do, I will make sure that your head is on a silver plate and delivered to me." Hui and Shi then mounted her white stallion. Ning looked back at Dai and then helped Tian Jing onto her bay horse. They then rode back to the palace.

* * *

><p>A month later, Yuanji, Hui, and Ning were sitting in the courtyard. They were watching some of the soldiers train. Diao Ning then turned to Yuanji and Hui.<p>

"I cannot stand to hold it in anymore." Yuanji and Hui faced her. Ning then stuck up her left hand, a ring on her ring finger. Shrieks of happiness came from all of their mouths. Hui hugged her best friend. "Congratulations Ning! I'm so…" Water began pouring down Hui's legs. She frowned as she looked down. "Lady Jiang, what's wrong?" Hui looked up and smiled. "I think my water just broke."

* * *

><p>Sima Shi stared at the little girl in his arms as if she was a goddess. Hui looked up at her daughter. Lady Fu, one of Sima Yi's concubines, had delivered the baby.<p>

"My Lord, may I suggest that you allow the child's mother to hold her? The princess needs some time to bond…" Loud moans came from the teenager in a bed. Lady Fu immediately ran over to Hui. She then smiled. "I think that you might be having another child." Sima Shi finally took his eyes off the little girl and onto his wife. He sincerely smiled at her. "How about that, Hui? Twins.

"Which child is the eldest", Sima Yi asked as he took one of the babies from Shi's arms. Jiang Hui looked up at her child that was in Sima Yi's arms. Wang Yuanji, Diao Ning, Tian Jing, Deng Ai, Guo Huai, and Sima Zhao were all sitting in Sima Yi's office; trying to get a closer look at the newborns.

"My Lord, the child in your arms is the eldest." Sima Shi and Jiang Hui looked at each other before Shi continued. "We wanted to give you the honor of naming the first born." Sima Yi had no trouble at all coming up with a name. "Xian. Sima Xian will be her name." Yi kissed the baby on the forehead. He then looked to the child in his daughter in law's arms. "The youngest, what is her name?" "Sima Nanyang is her name." Yi looked to Hui.

"Are you going to declare Xian a princess?" Hui nodded. "I must ask permission from my cousin first, but he will no doubt allow me to do so." Yi nodded and turned to the new parents and the officers. "There shall be two banquets; one in honor of my granddaughter's birth and the other for the engagement of Lady Diao and Master Tian Jing." Sima Yi gave Sima Shi his new prized possession back. Shi and Hui then walked back to their chambers.

* * *

><p>Sima Nanyang was asleep in her crib and Sima Xian was asleep in her father's arms. Sima Shi had only been focused on her for the past two hours. Hui smiled as Shi finally put her in her crib. He walked back over to the bed and lied down. Hui placed her head on his chest. He did not push her off.<p>

"Only about an hour and a half old, and she already has you wrapped around that tiny finger." Shi grunted and looked down at her. "She will be a prodigy and if I do not have any sons, will be my successor." Hui nodded, but slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok! Special thanks to Fansy Fan, Diao Lover, RedRaven25, and Element Life. Oh, and Fansy Fan, the 'secret mission' was never actually known because I couldn't think of anything. Shi and Jing just went. That is why you were lost. Anyways, after Tian Jing and Diao Ning get married, you will start to see why Nanyang doesn't like Xian.


	6. Jealousy

Hui walked down the stone hallway toward her cousin's throne room with Sima Xian in her arms. She had traveled all the way from Henei to Luoyang. Two weeks ago, she had given birth to Sima Xian and Sima Nanyang. It was hard for Sima Shi to let Xian go, but he eventually did.

Hui approached two guards who were on duty outside of the room.

"State your business, woman", the older looking guard ordered. His companion shook his head and addressed Hui. "My Lady, would you be willing to state your reason for coming?" Hui smiled. "I came to speak with my cousin, the Emperor." She then turned back to the elder man. "It is a shame that I must tell him about how rude you were to me, considering I am a princess of Cao Wei." Both guards bowed immediately. "My Lady, I apologize for my rudeness." The men parted the doors and allowed access into the throne room.

"Ah, cousin! It is wonderful to see you." Cao Rui stood up from his chair and walked in front of the bowing Jiang Hui. She then slowly stood up. "Yes, my lord. I am happy to see you as well." She looked down at Xian, as did Rui. Rui took the child and looked back up at Hui. "So, who is the lucky man?" Hui smiled at his question, but internally frowned. "Lord Sima Shi. He is my husband." Rui nodded. "The son of Sima Yi, right?" Hui nodded. "Tell me, Hui, what is her name? Is she the only one?" "Her name is Sima Xian and she has a twin sister named Sima Nanyang." Rui gave Xian back to Hui. He then started walking towards the grand doors. "Follow me, Jiang Hui."

Rui led Hui to his office. It was decorated fancily. Sitting down, he pulled out a piece of paper and an inkwell. "Who is the eldest, Sima Xian or Sima Nanyang?" Hui sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "Sima Xian is older than Sima Nanyang." Rui finished writing on the parchment and signed it. He then handed it to Hui for her to sign.

"This document states that Sima Xian will be known as Princess Sima Xian on the date of her coronation. I could only let one of your children be declared a princess. And because she is the oldest, she inherits the title first." Hui nodded and stood up. She then bowed to her cousin. "Thank you, cousin. She shall carry the title proudly." Rui called her back. "She shall be delivered servants and maids. Her crowning will be scheduled when she is the age of two." Hui smiled and bowed again. "Thank you for your kindness, cousin."

* * *

><p>How did it go", Sima Shi asked while he was reading 'The Art of War'. Hui lied Xian down in her crib. As soon as she put her down, Shi put his book down and walked over to the sleeping newborn. "Xian will be crowned when she is two years old." Shi smirked malevolently. "Good, but what about Nanyang?" Hui frowned. "Because Xian is older than Nanyang, she would inherit the crown first." "It doesn't matter. I was only concerned about him crowning Xian. I do not care if Nanyang is a princess or not…"<p>

"You must not say things like that, Shi. It will cause sibling rivalry amongst the two." Shi's eyes remained on Sima Xian. "Sibling rivalry is to be expected between the two. Xian is of course, my heir." "I understand that, but you should at least try spending more time with Nanyang. We want to keep the competition as mild as possible." Shi sighed and looked up at Hui.

"Trust me, she will get over it."

* * *

><p>Hui was now walking through the main hallway of Wei Academy. Class was going to start in fifteen minutes. Hui, Shi, and Ning were headed to their chemistry class. Once about halfway to the lab, a group of cheerleaders turn around the corner, stopping when they see Shi. A girl with long beautiful brown hair and matching brown eyes walked up to Sima Shi. She was known as Wu Lin. "Well if it isn't Sima Shi and his little…groupie. Rumors about you and your…wife have been spreading around quite rapidly. So is it true? Did <em>someone<em> have a child in high school?" Shi remained calm. "Yes. We did leave school just for that reason." Lin let out a regal laugh. "Was it a boy or a girl?" Before Wu Lin had a chance to speak, Hua Luo, the chemistry teacher, looked out of the window. She waved to Jiang Hui, but scowled at Wu Lin. She then opened the door.

"All of you get to class!" Hui and Ning stumbled into the lab. Before Shi had a chance to leave Lin, she was right on him.

"You will eventually tire of that little bitch. And when you do, I will be right here waiting for you, Sima Shi." With that, Wu Lin and the rest of her cheerleaders sauntered off.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe this day is finally here! I'm going to marry Jing!" Diao Ning was shrieking happily as Wang Yuanji applied her makeup and Jiang Hui combined through her hair. "Stop moving around Ning. I cannot put makeup on you with you constantly squirming around." "Yuanji is right, Ning. I know that you are excited and all, but we can't help you when you move around." Ning finally sat still. "Sorry, but I can't help it!"<p>

Finally, Yuanji and Hui finished Diao Ning. She then stood and looked into the mirror. Her ebony hair was up in a clip, but had a few parts left out and curled. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner and pink lipstick. She was dressed in a light blue kimono with a large gold sash. As Ning admired herself, Hui thought about her wedding night. Her outfit had been a light blues, but was a dress instead of a kimono. Sure, she looked prettier than Ning, but that was only on the outside. On the inside, she had felt as if she was dying. She had been married off to an abusive man who only wanted her for producing children. Her father-in-law was the man that shattered her mother's life and reputation.

And look at Diao Ning. She was living the perfect life. She was able to willingly come to Wei and she was not harmed during the trafficking. No one had ever forced themselves upon her and she was still a virgin. And last but definitely not least, she was getting to marry the man of her dreams. She was going to have a happily ever after.

Hui found herself now jealous of her best friend. Jealous and for some reason…angry. Noticing Jiang Hui's pale face, Yuanji and Diao Ning addressed her.

"Hui, are you feeling alright? You are not normally this pale." Hui pushed aside her thoughts and counterfeit smiled. "I was just deep in thought. Don't worry about it.

* * *

><p>AN: Jealousy is starting to kick in. Also, only one review for the last chapter. Thanks Diao Lover.


	7. Fight

"How was your night?" Diao Ning blushed tremendously at Hui's rather forward question. "It was…oh I won't lie! It was spectacular! How come you didn't tell me how much I was missing out on?" Diao Ning was holding Sima Nanyang while Jiang Hui held Sima Xian. Hui looked up at her best friend. "Because from my point of view; you weren't missing anything. You seemed to forget that _I _was forced upon. My wedding night was only pain and humiliation." Ning frowned. "If you did not like being here, why didn't you leave with Ma Dai?" Rage and jealousy engulfed Hui's body. "Because he did not come back for me! Instead, he stayed back at pursed my half-sister. I had to go to him first!" Hui was exasperated.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to see the man you wanted so badly to marry with you _sister_? I was devastated." Hui glared down at her best friend, the look filled with jealousy. She then laughed seductively, yet at the same time malevolently. She then snatched Nanyang from Ning. "I was stupid to ask you that." Hui then walked off with Nanyang and Xian in her arms.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hui and Ning didn't talk at all. Ning was confused by Hui's sudden anger towards her. She had thought Hui jealous of her, but quickly erased the thought. Growing up, Hui was given everything a girl could possibly want. Everyone adored the girl. Even Emperor Liu Shan had praised her. He admired her so much that he gave her the title of Crown Princess. And yet she was jealous Diao Ning; a girl who was the bastard daughter of Diao Chan and Lu Bu. A girl who had grown up living in her step father's harem. Jiang Hui was envious of Diao Ning, but would not ever admit it.<p>

"What happened back at the pond yesterday, Hui? Why did you get so…upset?" Jiang Hui looked up at her best friend. They were sitting in the school lunchroom waiting for Yuanji, Shi, and Zhao. "That is a stupid question, Ning. You know exactly what happened." Hui continued eating her rice. "No you just when ballistic. All I asked you is why you did not leave with Ma Dai." Hui sighed. She was getting frustrated with Ning.

"Because he loves my sister, not me. You saw what happened back at their camp. He was all cuddled up with Jiang Li." "Yes Hui he was, but he most likely assumed that you were dead. It is expected for men to move on quickly." "Yes, it is expected, but not with my sibling." Ning looked away sadly. All of a sudden, Wu Lin and her friends walked up to Hui and Ning. She had a bowl of rice and a bottle of water.

"Well hello, Hui! It is so good to see you again." All of her friends were giggling. She then looked to Diao Ning. "Hello to you too, Ning." Her eyes returned to Hui. "So, what gender is you baby? Is it a girl or a boy?" Hui looked up at her proudly. "My children are daughters." Lin laughed turning back to her companions. "See girls, she gave Shi daughters." The girls started laughing in unison. She then turned back to Hui. "Since I was unable to attend your baby shower, I thought that I would give you a…late gift." Wu Lin picked her rice and flung it onto Hui's uniform. All of her friends began laughing when she did. Tears began to pour down Hui's face. Suddenly, Sima Shi walked into the cafeteria and saw Lin standing above his wife, laughing.

"You bitch!" Shi ran over to Hui and helped her up. Lin stood on the side of Shi, a smug smirk on her face. Once Hui was on her feet, Sima Shi slapped Lin. This got the whole cafeteria quiet. They were at first talking about Hui. Shi then wrapped an arm around Hui and walked her out of the room. However, Diao Ning remained in the lunchroom. She stood up and got in Wu Lin's puzzled face.

"You messed with the wrong bitch, Lin. You should not have triggered her. She's going to jack you up." Wu Lin laughed. "As if, did you not see her crying like a baby? The worse thing that she can do is call me mean."

Meanwhile, Sima Shi was trying to calm Hui down. They were in one of the supply closet.

"Calm down, Hui. Everything is alright." Hui continued to sob onto her husband's uniform. "No Shi, everything is not alright! That bitch embarrassed me in front of everyone!" Shi ran his fingers through Hui's hair, causing her to calm down slightly. Hui's figure then filled with anger. She wanted to get revenge. She then quickly pulled away from Shi and ran out of the closet. "Hui come back!" Shi sprinted after her.

Hui reached the cafeteria. She briefly scanned the room before spotting Diao Ning all up in Wu Lin's face. Shi ran up behind her, but when he tried to grip her arm, she was off again. She ran full speed to Lin. When it was too late to react, Lin turned around and got tackled by Hui.

Everyone circled around Wu Lin and Jiang Hui. The crowd was cheering and yelling. Hui was on top of the squirming girl, punching and slapping her. Wu Lin tried to fight back, but was no match for Hui. At one point, Lin tried to slap Hui, only for her table turning plan to backfire. Hui grabbed her arm and forcefully punched her elbow up, causing it to snap and break.

Wu Lin cried out in pain. It was obvious that she had never broken a bone. Sima Shi and Diao Ning's mouths were gaped open. Wang Yuanji and Sima Zhao then ran up to them. They were shocked by what they saw as well.

"Brother, you've got to stop Hui. This could end very badly!" Shi continued watching and laughed. "Wu Lin deserves every punch that Hui throws at her." Ning then ran to Hui and tried to pull her off of Lin.

"Hui stop! Get off of her. You are going to get in trouble!" Hui continued to punch her. Sima Shi then walked over and wrapped his arms around Hui's stomach and pulled her away from Wu Lin. Hua Luo then walked into the cafeteria. She was Wu Lin trying to punch Hui with her arm that was not broken and immediately ran over to her. She was also the cheerleading coach.

"What in the world are you doing, Wu Lin? Are you trying to hit Jiang Hui?" Wu Lin was crying. "She broke my arm!" Hua Luo then glared at Hui in shock. "Hui…is this true?" Jiang Hui nodded; Sima Shi still holding her. "Yes. It was self-defense though. Wu Lin poured a bowl of hot rice on me." Luo nodded and looked back at Wu Lin. "You are off my cheerleading team!" Lin's mouth dropped open. "What! You can't do that! She broke my arm!" The teacher carted Lin off.

* * *

><p>Hui had been expelled from the school for a week. She now found herself walking down the corridors to Sima Yi's office. He had been a confidant to her. Without knocking, she entered the door to find Sima Yi conversing to a black headed boy who looked like a mixture of Sima Yi and…someone familiar.<p>

"Uh, come in and sit Jiang Hui." Hui suspiciously walked further into the room and sat down in a chair next to the boy. He looked to be around ten to twelve years of age. He politely shook her hand before turning his attention back to Lord Sima Yi.

"This is a little awkward, but I will use the moment to share something with the two of you." Hui and the boy looked at each other in the corner of their eyes. Yi sighed before continuing. "Jiang Hui, this is your brother; Sima Lun. Lun, this is your sister; Jiang Hui. You both are the children of Liu Xing."

* * *

><p>AN: Would you consider this a cliff hanger? Anyways, again, only one review. Thanks Diao Lover. Also, Diao Lover, what we talked about will be put into the next chapter. Thank you.


	8. The Ghost of Princess Cao Xian

The two stared at each other awkwardly. That was exactly who he was mixed with! He had black hair like their mother, but all of his other features resembled his father.

Sima Yi could feel the tension in the air. To avoid any hard feelings, he want to continue, but no words could escape his mouth.

"Are you…_my _mother's first born?" Jiang Hui raised an eyebrow. "She was _my _mother before she became _our_ mother. And yes, I am her first child." The boy nodded, not catching any of Hui's attitude. "Well I am glad that we are finally acquainted." Hui looked back to Yi. Just as he was about to say something, a knock came to the door.

"Come in." A pale soldier then faltered into the room. "Lord Sima Yi, we have found something that was thought to be to your interest." Yi nodded and stood. "Come children, we shall see what this…nuisance is." Hui and Lun followed Yi out of the room.

The three individuals were led to a morgue downstairs. It was cold and very luminous. There were hundreds of bodies lying on stretchers. Some had all of their body parts while others were missing their limbs. One body only had a torso. The head was sitting on its stomach.

"Is this what you called me down here to see? This is a waste of my…" "It is? I thought that you would actually care about seeing all of the lives that you destroyed." Sima Yi's face went pale as he looked into the face of Zhang He. He had a frown staining his flawless features. Lying on a cot in front of him was Liu Xing. Her dress had been reduced to rags and her thigh long hair was matted up. Her legs had been something's meal and so had her left arm, which was missing. Her right arm hand been decayed. All that was now left of it was her hand, which was holding onto a weapon of some kind. By the grace of the gods her face hand not been touched. All that was on it was mud.

Sima Yi ran over to the body. He was lost of words. Hui had slowly walked over to the body, her hand over her mouth. Sima Lun stood still, confused by his elder's behavior. Hui then faced Yi and began beating him in the chest as hard as she could. Yi was to numb to feel it.

"You bastard! Why did you kill my mother?" Sima Yi grabbed her forearms but his eyes remained on his beloved Xian. Angered by Yi's newfound ability, Hui snatched herself out of his grip and ran out of the morgue. The heavy rainclouds in her mind let loose their turbulent nature onto her face. Zhang He then escorted the confused boy out of the morgue, giving his superior time to release his feelings.

Sima Yi sobbed as if he were a mere child and lost in a new city. Drowning in a pool of emotions, he did not realize the room became colder than it already was. It became bluish too.

Sima Yi stared down at the ruined corpse.

"So you finally decided to have me and Zhang He found? That's surprising." Sima Yi jumped at the voice. When he turned around, the cold hazel eyes of Liu Xing were looking back at him. It was as if her body was a live body.

"Xian? Is it really..."

"Of course it is, my beloved Zhongda." Yi began to shake in fear. "Do not be afraid. I was just a bit lonely after Zhang He left." The human-like ghost walked in circles around Sima Yi. "Do you have any idea how long I have been rotting on the cold ground just waiting for you to come back for me?" She stopped in front of him. A sad face replaced the cold one that had been on her face. She clutched his arm and looked up and him. Ghostly tears were swelling in the windows to her soul.

"You said that you loved me! Why did you just let me go like that? I died because you wanted to put your ambition first!" Her cold expression returned when he did not answer. She laughed seductively and sauntered over to her remains. She pulled out the sword that her hand was resting on. She then sliced the head off of her cadaver. When Xing lifted the head up, a necklace fell off of her neck and onto the stone floor. She picked it up tossed it to Yi. Dangling off of the chain was her engagement ring. Sima Yi looked up her.

"You must move on. I am the only thing that is holding you back from reaching your destination." She tossed him the sword as well. "I believe you know who that is for." Liu Xing then walked back behind Yi. A tear streamed down his cheek.

"Xian!" Yi turned around to see her again, but when he did, she was gone.

* * *

><p>The capital was crowded with people. Emperor Ming of Wei was standing at the top of the stone steps. His wife was on his left side and Sima Xian was standing on his right side. Behind Empress Mao was the Sima family and Diao Ning.<p>

After the gigantic crowded started to stop growing, Cao Rui began speaking.

"My people, we have gathered here to celebrate the coronation of Sima Xian." The people began to roar happily. Cao Rui looked down at his cousin as she smiled to the people. Sima Nanyang watched jealously as her heart filled with hate for her fraternal twin.

Sima Xian looked up at Rui. He nodded, giving the signal for her to bow in front of him, facing the crowd. She understood and did exactly as planned. Rui raised his hand, hushing the crowd. Empress Mao handed her husband a tiara. The tiara was silver. It was covered with diamonds. It had three giant sapphires in each hoop. It also had a diamond hanging off of it, to dangle on her temple. Cao Rui raised the crown up for the entire crowd to see.

"I now present you, Princess Sima Xian!" The crowd started cheering when the Emperor placed the headdress on Xian's head. The girls arose and looked out conceitedly at the crowd.

* * *

><p>"That was the first step in your plan, wasn't it Shi?" Jiang Hui lied on the bed in their chambers, staring out of the window. Shi chuckled and began undressing. "Plan? I do not know what you are talking about." Hui rolled her eyes and rolled over to face her husband. "You cannot fool me, my love. You have many aces up your sleeve." Shi laughed wickedly and got under the warm quilts with Hui. He looked deep into her eyes. He smirked deviously. He then reached around Jiang Hui's waist and pulled her to him and kissed her lustfully. When Hui finally pulled away, she looked at him suspiciously before smiling.<p>

"I know what you want. But to get it, you will have to take it by force."

* * *

><p>AN: Special thanks to Diao Lover and Element Life!


	9. Bad Treatment

The wind ruffled the silk curtains in the bed chamber. The sun's stunning rays were being blocked by cumulonimbus clouds. Jiang Hui awoke to this scenery lying on Sima Shi chest. He was still asleep. She then smiled and stood up. From the way it looked outside, it was going to storm.

Hui sauntered to the bathroom and began running bath water. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. She looked like she was glowing. "Are you happy now?" Sima Shi smirked as he leaned on the door frame. Hui laughed alluringly. "Yes Ziyuan. I am most content." Shi laughed and walked over to her. "So you are finally happy with your life." Hui smiled and turned to face him. "I've never been happier." She smirked and walked passed him to turn off the water. "Are you going to join me?"

"Why are we sitting out here? You do know that it is supposed to rain, right?" Diao Ning remained grinning even when it began to sprinkle. "I came to ask you. How would you feel about becoming a godmother?" Hui stared at Ning wide eyed. A familiar flame of jealousy burned inside of Hui. "You're pregnant?" Hui's teeth were gritted in anger of her rival's success. "Say yes Hui. I know that I am asking you to do this quite forwardly, but I would really wish for you to be my child's godparent. You know, just in case anything ever happened to me." Trying to cover up her own ambition, she frowned.

"I don't know, Ning. I honestly don't think that I am the right person to ask to do this. Yuanji would be a _much _better choice." Ning nodded frowning. "Okay. I will ask Lady Wang." It then began pouring. Hui looked at her rival. "I do not feel like getting wet. We should go inside." "Agreed."

* * *

><p>"You asked to see me?" Hui walked into Sima Shi's office. Sima Xian was sitting on his lap playing with his hair.<p>

"Yes I did. Come in and sit." Hui thought for a moment before sitting down. "Where is Nanyang?" Shi sighed and rolled his eyes. "She is with Zhao and Yuanji. I really don't see why…" "Because she is my daughter! Just as much as Xian is." Shi face reddened in anger. "Xian, go find your grandfather." Xian immediately stopped and slid off of his lap. "Yes daddy." She bowed and quickly left the room.

Shi stared at his wife evilly. "That was not necessary." Hui raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Can you not tell that you have started conflict between the two? Nanyang feels as if she hates Xian! All because of you acting as if you only have one child." Shi slapped Hui. "Hold your tongue!" Calming down, he sat back in his chair.

"I called you in here to discuss Shu's incite of war. Jiang Wei is a constant threat. I want you to eliminate him." Hui's eyes widened. "You want me to kill my own father! Surely you jest." Shi leaned in closer to Hui. "Hui, I am _always _serious." Jiang Hui frowned. "Shi, I…I can't do that. Had you asked for me to kill someone else, it would be different. But my own blood…" Shi thought for a moment before leaning back in his chair. "You are right. I cannot allow you to kill your father." Hui was about to thank him, but was cut off by Sima Nanyang and Sima Xian.

Nanyang was in tears and Xian was smirking. "She…she hit me!" Hui picked Nanyang up. Hui glared coldly at Shi. "Do you see what I am talking about?" Shi looked down at his angel. "Xian, is this true?" She had no trouble at all answering. "Yes daddy, what Nanyang said is true. But I hit her in self-defense. She pushed me." Hui could tell that she was lying, but she could not. He glared coldly at his second daughter. "Get out of my sight." Nanyang kept crying as she looked at her mother. "Do as your father says, sweetheart." Hui put Nanyang down and she ran out of the room. Shi kneeled down to his first-born's elevation. "Are you okay?" Sima Xian nodded. "Yes daddy, I am adequate." Xian then skipped out of the room as if nothing had happened. Shi watched her leave.

"She becomes more of a prodigy every day." Hui stared at him. "Why did you not discipline Xian? You knew that she was lying." Shi sat back down and brought his attention to the papers on his desk. "I want you out of my sight as well. I will send for you when you are needed."

* * *

><p>Nanyang was sitting on her bed crying as if someone had died. Her mother cradled her in her arms in attempt to comfort her.<p>

"It isn't fair! Why does Xian always get her way? That isn't fair!" "Shh, Nanyang. Life is not fair. We just have to do our best to cope." Hui continued to rock her mistreated child.

When Nanyang stopped crying, Hui let her go. "I will be back with your…" "Why are you in here?" Sima Shi walked into the room glaring at his daughter and her mother. Nanyang began crying again as Hui stood up and walked to her spouse. Shi pushed her out of the way and grabbed Nanyang. "Shi stop!" He grabbed Nanyang and yanked his daughter out of the room, Nanyang struggling to keep up with him.

* * *

><p>"That was not necessary, Shi. You scarred Nanyang. Most likely for life…" "That child will forget it eventually." Sima Shi continued reading his book while Hui glared at him angrily. "You mean <em>your <em>child? She is not just some kid that you ignore." Shi stopped reading and looked up at Hui. "Do you mind? I am trying to read." "You need to spend more time with your _second _child." Shi raised an eyebrow. "I spend more time with Xian because she will have to lead the family when I am gone. I want to start her from a young age…" "Two? What two year old do you know, besides Xian, knows what 'adequate' means?" He smirked proudly. "She will have excellent terminology." Hui flared her nose. "What is next? You are going to let her run around here with your rapier?" Shi eyes widened. "I never thought about that. She should learn how to use a sword early to. Wooden of course, but she will still be two steps ahead of everyone else. Thank you for the idea." Hui sighed and rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing but more rain. <em>Sima Nanyang watched the rain pour down the window in her and her sister's bed chamber. Thoughts about her father whirled around in her head. So lost in thought, she did not notice her twin sister walk into the room.

"What are you looking at, _sister_?" Nanyang jumped when she heard her voice. She turned around sharply and glared into Xian cold eyes. "I am…" "Watching the rain, I know." Xian smirked viciously. "Mom and dad are gone." Nanyang watched her sister sit on her bed and start swinging her legs. "What do you mean 'gone'?" Xian laughed. "I mean that they are gone, stupid. They went to war with Wu. Something about some man named Sun Quan." Xian narrowed her eyes and smirked. "That means that we are here with grandfather." Nanyang stared at her sister wide eyed. She knew that everyone except for Sima Zhao preferred Xian.

"Do…do you know when they will be back?" Xian stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and looked back at her sister.

"You will be begging for my mercy by the end of tomorrow."

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to make Sima Xian and Sima Nanyang trade personalities. Special thanks to Diao Lover. Also, I know two year olds do not speak that well, but Xian is supposed to be a prodigy. Nanyang is struggling, but Hui is trying to keep her steady.


	10. Plan

Once arriving in Hefei, the Wei army immediately began to set up camp. The forces of Wu would soon be making their way to Hefei. Zhang He had been presented to Cao Rui. Rui had him checked for any damage before giving him his rank back and allowing him to return to the field of battle.

After everyone had been fed and had set up their tents, a fire had been made for everyone to stay warm. However, Sima Shi and Jiang Hui decided to take a stroll out of the castle.

"This is not a good idea, Ziyuan", Hui said smiling. "It is the middle of December." Shi kept walking, leading his wife. "It does not matter. We will be doing more walking than this when we face Wu." Hui shook her head and kept following Shi.

"Here we are." Shi stopped walking a looked around. Nothing was around them, just the usual plains. Hui looked at Shi surprised. "Um, are you sure that this is the right…" Before Hui had time to finish, Sima Shi's lips covered her own. She was surprised, but knew not to pull away. Shi laid her down onto the grass and began taking off her clothes. Hui pulled away and looked at Shi like he was crazy. "You are just playing, right? Surely you are not trying to do…_this _out here." Jiang Hui's protests were cut off by Sima Shi, who began kissing her again.

More and more clothes began to come off; Sima Shi nor Jiang Hui breaking the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart. Both of their clothes had been removed and placed under Hui.

"You were serious." Shi smirked deviously and nodded.

"Enjoy the ride."

* * *

><p>Sima Xian had not lied to Sima Nanyang. By the end of the next day, Nanyang was begging Xian to stop tantalizing her. With all of his pressing matter, he had no time for Nanyang and hardly any for Xian. Today was one of those days. Sima Nanyang was watching the endless precipitation whiten the stone ground outside of the window. It had been raining for two weeks straight. This time, Nanyang noticed Xian walk into the room. She sadly turned to face her sister. Xian was one of Sima Shi's rapiers and had the same disagreeable look as always.<p>

"Come sister, let us go outside." Nanyang looked back out of the window. "Are you stupid? There is a blizzard going on!" It was too late to rethink her words. Sima Xian's face reddened in anger, as her hand came across her twin's face, causing Nanyang to fall to the ground. Xian slapped her again before standing back up. "We are going outside. Put on your coat." Nanyang stumbled off of the floor and put on her snow boots while Xian did the same.

Leaving the room, Xian rushed out of the hall, her father's rapier firmly in her hand. Turning around, she yelled at her sister. "Hurry up, Nanyang! My time is not unlimited you know." As soon as she turned back around, she collided into someone, causing both children to fall to the ground. The boy quickly got up on his feet and looked down at his superior. "Are you not going to help me up? You ran into me." The boy faltered for a moment before helping Xian off of the floor. As soon as she was stable, she glared at the boy. The glare suddenly turned into a look of shock. The boy had tamed black hair and had hazel eyes. Coming to her senses, the princess stood up straighter and glared at him imperially with her blue ones.

"What is your name?" The boy came to realization of who Xian was and bowed. "My name is Zhuge Dan…" "Well Zhuge Dan, I am glad you came to your senses and bowed. The penalties would have been agonizing." The boy now known as Zhuge Dan looked up at Xian, who nodded. Seeing that Xian had dropped the sword, he reached to grab it for her. "My lady, does this belong to you?" As soon as Dan showed her the sword that was in his hands, she snatched it away from him. "Yes this is my sword. Why else would I have it?" Xian and Nanyang passed the boy. _I shall remember him._

* * *

><p>The Wu forces had arrived later on that night. Sima Shi and Sima Zhao decided to advance to the enemy's supply base, leaving Wang Yuanji and Jiang Hui to defend the main camp.<p>

"We will most likely happenstance the forces of Wu sooner or later. I think that when we do, we should…startle them." Wang Yuanji looked surprised. "Are you suggesting that we should just forget about our orders and go and fight?" Hui laughed. "No, that is not what I meant at all. What I intended to say was that the militaries of Wu _will _try and capture our encampment. I want to…" "Surprise them. Let them think that the camp was left unfortified. I think that that is an admirable idea." Hui smirked malevolently. "Like moths drawn to a flame. I have this one in the palm of my hand."

Wang Yuanji and Jiang Hui continued planning the surprise attack for a short time longer, still waiting for Wu to draw near their light. After about twenty minutes, Yuanji decided to retire for the night.

Hui decided to wander through the battlefield until she came across a cliff. She walked to the edge and looked up at the evening firmament. The moon hung low in the atmosphere as fog meandered on in front of it. Jiang Hui watched this glorious sight happily. Upon hearing the loud sound of armor, she turned around and saw Sima Shi walking towards her.

"You know, Zhang He may act like a woman, but he fights like a true male warrior." Hui nodded and looked up at her spouse. "Yes, I know. He has truly earned the respect of every one of his peers." Shi looked up at the sky and then back down at Jiang Hui. "You know it really isn't safe for you to be out here…" "I am fine. I am just as capable as any man." Shi laughed. "Maybe, but I still do not want you out here alone. Come, let's head back to camp." Hui sighed, but put her arm in Shi's and let him lead her back to camp.

"Shi, I must be honest with you." Shi nodded and continued walking. "Do you remember our wedding day, in the carriage?" Shi stopped walking. "Yes. What about it?" Hui blushed before answering. "You…you said that I was going to need to be broken. Well, as you can see, you managed to do so…" "Lord Sima Shi, the forces of Wu are headed approaching very rapidly!" Shi's eyes widened. "How far out are they from our main camp?" The lieutenant frowned even more. "They are about an hour out." Shi regained his composure. "Awake all of the generals. Tell them to prepare for battle…" "Wait!" The lieutenant and Sima Shi looked at Hui. "Let them invade the camp. Lady Wang and I are already one step ahead."


	11. Surprise Attack

The messenger and Sima Shi stared at Hui. "What are you just standing there for? Go wake up the men!" The messenger scurried away, surprised that Jiang Hui was actually ordering for something to be done. Sima Shi and his wife quickly began walking.

"State your plan, Hui. We do not have a lot of time to converse." "I accurately hypothesized that the forces of Wu would try to penetrate the main camp. We are going to surprise them." Hui and Shi entered their tent. Hui quickly began putting on her armor. "What do you mean by 'surprise' them?" Hui didn't look up at him. "The generals and their units will remain in their tents. I will go out and…_welcome _the men to their departure to the afterlife." Shi laughed malevolently. "I didn't know that you had a malicious side." Hui walked over to her small mirror and began applying makeup. "My Lord, everyone does." Once finished, Hui slid off her robe. Shi watched Hui dress. She slid on a blue and dress that had a visible blue slip underneath. She then pulled her brown hair into a side ponytail. Placing her hairpiece on her hair, she grabbed her flute from her spouse and walked out of the tent.

* * *

><p>"You all certainly look out of place." Jiang Hui walked seductively from out of hiding. The generals of Wu turned swiftly to Hui. All were enthralled by for a moment. Snapping back to reality, a general yelled at her.<p>

"Get out of the way, women! Otherwise, I will take your head!" Hui alluringly laughed. "Are you sure that it is my head in which you want? Or is it something…more?" The general stared wide eyed at her cleavage. Hui laughed again. "Anyways, I am here to welcome you to your…end." Hui laughed malevolently. "Troops move out! Trample them underfoot!" Before the Wu generals had time to react, the base was drowned in a briny of blue and red.

Jiang Hui forced her way through the crowds, trying her best to find Sima Shi and Sima Zhao. A general that she identified as Ling Tong was having no trouble at all with the ambush. Slightly annoyed that he was not yet dead, she ran over to the man. When she arrived, Ling Tong was in a duel with Guo Huai. Ling Tong was winning. Guo Huai finally broke and was knocked to the ground. Just as Ling Tong was going to deliver the final blow, Hui stepped in.

"Allow me to show you how I feel." Hui brought her mother's flute to her right side. She then lifted the flute and brought her loosely gripped fist to her heart. Slivers of ice rained down around her, striking everyone around her. Ling Tong froze in three of the shards. Guo Huai, stunned by the sight, scrambled to his feet. Jiang Hui walked to the frozen man. Just as she was about to finish him, something struck Hui in the back of her head. Ignoring the pain, she spun around just in time to avoid the fatal blow of Gan Ning. Ling Tong had managed to break free of the ice.

"You're going to get it", Gan Ning growled. Ling Tong prepared to double team Hui with his rival. Jiang Hui grew nervous, but prepared herself to fight the two warriors." The two generals then charged at Hui. Ling Tong began swinging his nun chucks at Hui. She easily blocked the attack, losing her attention grip on Gan Ning. Noticing his advantage, Gan Ning moved to Hui's blind spot. Ning then threw his sickle at Hui. Pain engulfed her body as she fell to her knees. The world faded as she was knocked out cold.

* * *

><p>"Go fetch my bow and arrow." Sima Xian was standing outside in the snow storm. Sima Nanyang ran back into the palace to get Xian's bow and arrows. Xian shivered but remained outside. She was determined to get over the fact that she was cold.<p>

"Are you sure that you want to be out here? You could get frostbite without your coat." Xian spun around and looked into the warm eyes of Zhuge Dan. Standing up straighter, she stared coldly at Dan with her blue eyes. "Will you not bow?" Dan remained standing. Angered, Xian attempted to slap Dan, but he grabbed her arm. He pulled her closer to him, the two now chest-to-chest.

"Do not treat your sister like that. You are not superior to her." Xian snatched away from him. "My father will hear about this…" "No he won't." Afraid of what he meant, Xian scurried back into the palace. Nanyang was struggling to carry everything. Sima Xian grabbed the bow from her sister. "It is too cold outside. Let's stay inside."

* * *

><p>The Wu army retreated back to Jianye. The battle had ended terribly for the Wu forces. However, many of the Weions had died as well. Jiang Hui had been impaled by Gan Ning's sickle. Jiang Hui now found herself in her and Shi's chambers. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around the room. Lying next to her on the bed was Sima Shi. However, lying on top of her was Sima Nanyang. Hui smiled and rubbed the girl's back. A light sleeper, Nanyang awoke. She smiled sleepily.<p>

"Hi mommy." Hui smiled warmly and sat up. With Nanyang on her lap, she kissed her daughter's head. "Hello Nanyang." Sima Nanyang slid off of Hui's lap. Slowly, Jiang Hui stood up. Nanyang looked up at her mother. Hui then walked to the bathroom. Her bandages covered up her breast, making her unable to see her scar. Nanyang stared at her warmly before her expression went cold. "_Father _bandaged you up." Hui thought for a moment before smiling down at her daughter. "Sweetheart, do you mind giving your father and I some time alone?" Nanyang reluctantly smiled and walked out of the room.

Jiang Hui walked out of the bathroom and slowly walked back to her bed. Sitting down, she tapped Shi lightly. "Shi? Wake up." When he didn't wake up, Hui began shaking him. Finally, the man woke up.

"Oh…you're awake. How do you feel?" Hui smiled reassuringly. "Yes. I am fine." Hui whispered this to him. Shi sighed and sat up. He looked at Hui's covered chest. "Does it…hurt?" Hui shook her head. "No, it does not hurt right now. But why do you keep looking at me like? What's wrong?" Sima Shi looked back up at Hui. "Nothing is wrong with you." He looked back down at her abdomen.

"Do you think that you are in the mood to carry another child?"

* * *

><p>AN: It has been WAY too long since I have updated. Sorry!


	12. Visiting Home

"So how is life treating you?" The ghost of Liu Xing walked into the office of Sima Yi. Zhongda was sitting at his desk working on some important papers. He had been expecting her. "Fairly decent. How is the afterlife?" Xing made a fake smile and walked to the window. "Not funny, Yi." The two sat in an awkward silence for a long time before Xing said anything. "How are Lun and Hui?" Yi sighed and stood up and walked to the window. "Lun is incarcerated with books and Hui is at school. You know that she is pregnant again, right?" Xing grunted. "Was it forced this time?" Sima Yi remained calm through the insult of his son. "Are you suggesting that my son raped his wife?" Xing did not reply but instead continued to watch the snow fall to the ground.

"So have you put yourself on the market yet?" Yi looked into the warm eyes of his lover. "What nonsense are you spouting?" Xing laughed attractively. "You need to move on. I'm not coming back, Zhongda…" "I know that. I just don't have the time…" "You have all the time in the world. You are just choosing not to find someone." Sima Yi walked back to his desk.

"I would seem disloyal to you…" Liu Xing began playing with his hair. "I died fifteen years ago today. Showing disloyalty is not going ahead and cremating me." Yi surprisingly chuckled. "I am not going to cremate you…" "There is nothing left to bury!" Xing walked back to where she had appeared. "Anyways, go out look. There just might be some pretty lady waiting on her knight in shining armor. Just don't forget about me." Yi looked at the woman. "I won't forget about you." The woman smiled. "Good. You know what I have to do now, right." "You are leaving me." Xing smirked. "That too, but I was talking about my signature." Zhongda frowned. "Please don't…" "Heeyahaa!" With that, Xing faded away, leaving Sima Yi smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>Eight months passed quickly and eventfully. Diao Ning had given birth to Tian Ning; Tian Jing's son and heir. The forces of Shu had tried many times to recapture Diao Ning and Jiang Hui, but were unsuccessful every time. Sima Xian and Sima Nanyang had turned three. Nanyang still struggled to keep up with her sister. Hui had even found out that her mother was the queen of two different countries.<p>

Hui now sat in her royal like orchard with Diao Ning. Sima Xian was off with Zhuge Dan, Zhong Hui, and her sister. Tian Ning was cradled in his mother's arms.

"Fall is the best season of all. Everything is just so peaceful", Diao Ning started. The eight months pregnant adolescent took in the view before answering. "Yes. Everything is peaceful in fall, but it does not have the best scenery of all. The best season of all would be spring." Jiang Hui thought about what the grove would look like in spring. All of the cherry blossoms in would be blossoming and the pond would have clear and beautiful sparkling water. Si Province was truly the loveliest of them all.

"That is your opinion. And I respect it, my friend." Hui nodded regally. "I'm glad you realize that my opinion means more than your own." Realizing that she had just let her jealousy shine out, she immediately tried to cover it. "Of course, I am making a jest." "Oh. For a second I thought that you actually meant it." The two sat in silence for a minute before Diao Ning spoke.

"Those two boys that are always with Xian and Nanyang, who are they?" Hui shifted to face Ning. "The eldest boy is Zhuge Dan. He is the cousin of Zhuge Liang. And the other one is Zhong Hui. Funnily, because that is my name." Ning was surprised by what her best friend said. "He is nothing like Zhuge Liang." Hui and Ning looked in the children's direction. They were all playing tag. "I said the same thing when I heard that as well…" "Hui." Jiang Hui turned in the direction of the voice. Sima Shi was standing above her, his cold orbs settling themselves at her stomach. Noticing that this was her cue to leave, Diao Ning stood and walked away, carrying her son.

Hui stood up. "What's wrong?" Shi looked around at his surroundings before looking back at his spouse. "Sit back down. We need to discuss something." Hui sat back down and Shi sat next to her on the stone and wood bench.

"I need you to go on an excursion to Shu. There is some valuable information that we need and only you can get it." "But I am pregnant…" "You will not be there that long. At the most you would be there for two weeks." Hui thought for a moment. "Why do you assume that I can just waltz in there and get the information that you need without being put to death? I have committed sedition against Shu Han." Shi grunted. "You did not choose to come here. I chose for you. Your kingdom will no doubt welcome you back." Hui thought about going home. She had longed to go back to Shu for so long. But now, it was like walking into a lion's den. Her friends were her enemies…

"So I am going it alone?" Shi shook his head slightly. "No. Nanyang will be accompanying you…" "Have you gone mad? Nanyang is not a Shuist…" "But she is your child. She will be fine." Jiang Hui completely disagreed with Shi. They would kill her.

"There are also a unit of spies and assassins there already. Your mother had them set up there before she left Shu." Hui lent a confused expression to her husband. "How do you know about my mother? She died when we were toddlers." Shi laughed his evil laugh. "Who doesn't know who the greatest warrior of all time is? And that is a lot coming from me; the future ruler of this pitiful terrestrial. Besides, she was my father's paramour." "Are you suggesting that my mother was your father's whore?" Sima Shi stood up. "No, I did not say that. They were betrothed while my father was married to my mother." Shi helped Hui up and they began walking back to the palace.

"If our parents were supposed to marry each other, would that not make out marriage inappropriate?" "No. Remember, they did not ever marry. That is why I possess you." Hui smiled. "I do not know how you managed to make me love you." Jiang Hui sighed before continuing. "You're a hell of guy." Shi smiled but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Jiang Hui rode a white stallion to Shu. She had a handful servants accompany her and Nanyang.<p>

Upon arriving, the main gates were already open. Hui assumed that the watchmen were neglecting their duties. The princess and her entourage continued through the gates and into the marketplace. The streets were bustling with people. However, no one noticed that she was there. Everything had changed.

The party continued on past the marketplace until they arrived at the palace gates. They were open as well.

"Mommy, why do they have the gates opened?" Hui kept her eyes on the road in front of her. "We will have to wait and find out, Nanyang." Sima Nanyang knew that her mother only called her by her name when she was either angry or worried. She regained focus on what was ahead of her and stopped talking.

The courtyard was bustling with activity. Many of the men were either drinking or sparring. Hui and Nanyang dismounted the stallion and walked through the courtyard with the rest of the entourage. Emerging at the palace steps, a stableman ran up to her. "My Lady, allow me to…" As soon as the man saw her face, he immediately bowed. "Princess Jiang Hui! You are back to us! I must go tell…" "No. Do not tell anyone for I am going to go and see Lord Liu Bei right now." The stableman looked confused. "My Lady, he is in the middle of a war council. Perhaps you should a while." Hui handed the man the reins. "And where is my father?" "He is in the council as well." Hui looked up the stairs. "Well then I guess I will just have to interrupt. Without hearing anymore from the stableman, Hui and her maids walked up the stairs and to the grand wooden door of the throne room.

"Lady Jiang! You have back to us. Lord Liu Bei…" "Open the doors…now." "My Lady, I cannot allow…" Pushing the guard out of the way, Hui pushed the doors open and walked regally into the throne room. "How dare you interrupt…" Jiang Hui flared her nose a bit and widened her eyes a bit. Liu Bei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Ma Dai, Guan Suo, and Jiang Wei all stood wide eyed. It was Liu Bei whom finally broke the silence.

"Hui, is that you?"

* * *

><p>AN: I refuse to give up the first generation because the second generation ruined Shu. And Fansy Fan, do you like the chapters with Sima Shi being a butt? : ) Also, Heeyahaa!


	13. Lightning

The men all stared at Jiang Hui's stomach, but said nothing. Becoming irritated, Hui turned her head as far to the side as she could to address her servants. "Wait outside. And take Nanyang with you." The ladies bowed and took and walked out of the room with Sima Nanyang. Hui then turned back to the generals and their leader. They were still looking at her stomach.

"My head is up here." Snapping back to their senses, they into the cold eyes of Jiang Hui. Jiang Wei did nothing but stare at her. Finally, Liu Bei broke the silence. "My granddaughter, you have returned to us from the clutches of Wei." Jiang Hui nodded, trying to hide her anger at them. "Yes I have returned…" "Whose child are you carrying?" Jiang Wei asked coldly. Without hesitation, Hui answered the question. "Lord Sima Shi…he is my husband." It was as if his daughter's words were like a knife cutting into his soul.

"How dare you! You decided to go whoring around in Wei. That is treason…" "I was forced to become his wife! Did you really think that I had a choice? Diao Ning and I both would have been relieved of our heads had I not done what I did!" Wei was now in his eldest daughter's face. "You whore…" "I am no whore!" With that, Jiang Hui turned and walked out of the room, Liu Bei calling after her.

* * *

><p>Jiang Hui found herself in her old room in the Shu kingdom. Sima Nanyang was sleeping soundly in her bed. Jiang Hui sat in the dark on her on her daybed. She had been forgotten about. Hui had always known that her father preferred Jiang Li over her because he despised her mother. Lost in thought, she had not noticed her door open. In walked the famed general Zhao Yun.<p>

"I apologize for your father's comportment earlier. He should not have behaved in such a manner…" Before Zhao Yun had time to finish, he found himself in the embrace of his goddaughter. "My lord, you have been like a father to me all of my life. I do not feel grief of his judging of me. I thank you for not doing so." Hui finally let go of the renowned warrior and sat back down on the daybed. Zhao Yun sat down in front of her.

"Lord Liu Bei has decided to welcome you back to court." Hui nodded. "What is the catch?" Zhao Yun shook his head. "As far as I know there is none." Zhao Yun looked over at the sleeping toddler. "Your daughter looks just like you, Hui. What is her name?" Hui smiled; the moonlight lighting up Nanyang's face. "Her name is Sima Nanyang. She is my second child." Zhao Yun turned sharply to his goddaughter. "Your second child?" Hui nodded. "Yes. I had twins; Sima Xian and Sima Nanyang." Zhao Yun nodded. He had heard of the young prodigy and princess. "Yes. She is now considered to be a major threat. Even at such a young age." Hui frowned at the thought of the child. Yes that was her daughter, but she was so…evil.

Noticing her discomfort, Zhao Yun stood up. "I think that you should get some sleep now. I do not want you to hurt yourself or your child." With that, Zhao Yun kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

The sound of rain hitting the window awoke Jiang Hui. It was still dark outside but Hui decided to get up anyways. Sima Nanyang was sleeping soundly on the comfortable bed that her mother used to sleep on. Hui smiled at the sight of her daughter. Suddenly, Hui felt extremely hungry. Walking out of the large apartment, she walked through the corridors. The balcony that ran through the hallways was soaked from the rain.

There was no thunder, but there were many strikes of lightning to light up the night. Hui sighed at the sight. It was beautiful just as much as it was sad. Many peasants' houses were set ablaze every time the bolt of electricity struck.

Jiang Hui soon forgot about her hunger and stopped to watch the rain.

"A beautiful sight, is it not?" Hui turned as quickly as she could and looked at the relaxed figure of Ma Dai. She turned her back on his and continued to watch the rain. Ma Dai did not give up. He strolled over to where his once betrothed was standing and took in the sight of her. This was the second time that he had to see her pregnant and he hated it.

"So how was life in Wei?"

"Fine."

"And how were you treated?"

"Like my mother."

"Marriage?"

"Violent…"

Barely getting the word out of her mouth, she felt Ma Dai's warm hands on both sides of her faces. He stared into her cold brown eyes.

"Whatsoever did I do to make you treat me like this?" Jiang Hui's cold glare never ceased. "You deceived me." By looking into his eyes, Hui could tell that he was utterly confused. Hui flared her nose and Dai let her go.

"You are married to my sister when you were betrothed to _me_! How could you…" Tears were swelling in Jiang Hui's eyes. Suddenly, rage filled Hui's chest.

"Hui, I thought…" "You thought! Did you ever find the desire to check? Or were you too busy with my wench of a sister?" Before Ma Dai had another chance to explain, Hui spat at his feet and walked back to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Jiang Hui lit a candle on her desk and began writing a letter to her husband.<p>

_Dearest Husband,_

_I have been reconciled with Liu Bei. He accepted me back to the Shu court with no questions asked. However, I am having a difficult time reconciling with my father. He has disowned me over the fact that I am a mother and a wife. _

_There is to be a banquet tonight. There I am expecting to be meeting those spies and assassins you were speaking of. _

_So far, I have heard nothing of the plans that Shu has but I will stay until I get the information that our spies cannot._

_There is one last thing. I am asking this as a favor. Do you remember Ma Dai? He was the man that I was betrothed to before I came to Wei? Well he is here tormenting me. I want you to end his miserable life._

_Awaiting Your Response,_

_Jiang Hui_

Satisfied with her letter, she sealed it. Making sure that Sima Nanyang was still asleep, she slid on her black cloak and eased out of the apartment.

"My lady, what brings you here? Do you have a message needed to be delivered?" Chen Li pulled Jiang Hui into the stables. Hui handed him the letter. He looked into her eyes lovingly. Hui had known about his crush on her ever since they were little. Because of her loyalty to Shi, she moved away from him a little.

"How is your family, Li? Is your father still in the business?" Chen Li ignored her question and walked up behind Hui. He wrapped his arms around her a caressed her neck. Hui reluctantly pulled away.

"Li, we mustn't. We would both be killed…" "This is our last chance. Sima Shi will not let you come back to Shu after this." Hui turned swiftly around. "I am pregnant with his child and I refuse to lie with anyone." Chen Li stepped down and bowed unwillingly. "Forgive me. I did not mean to offend you in any way." Hui thinks for a moment before walking to the exit. "Make sure that that letter is delivered to Lord Sima Shi without being read by anyone. Do you understand?" Chen Li muttered a small "Yes my lady" before walking back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter. Stupid Ma Dai…


	14. Long Time No See

"Mommy, when can we go home?" Sima Nanyang was right in her mother's face when she woke up. Hui remained calm. Nanyang moved to let Jiang Hui sit up. Yawning, Hui sat up and looked out of the bay window.

"Just a few more days, sweetheart. Then we will take our leave." Hui didn't see her daughter's expression and really didn't want to. She was too busy looking outside at Ma Dai and Jiang Li. They seemed so happy together. A silent tear fell down her cold face. "That belonged to me…"

When Hui snapped out of her moment, she turned around only to find her daughter in the pantry of her kitchenette. Hui quickly wiped her tear away and stood.

"You know, Nanyang; you are not going to find any food in there. I have not lived here for nearly five _années _and I have not gone to the marketplace yet." Sima Nanyang looked at her mother with confusion written all over her face. "What did you say? I have never heard that word before." Hui laughed.

"I meant years. That is just how you say that in French." Nanyang closed the pantry door and walked over to a chair. "I do not know what that is either." Hui smiled and prepared to enlighten her daughter.

"France is a country in the continent of Europe. The people of France speak French. _We _live in China, a country in the continent of Asia."

"So how do you know French?"

"Because my mother, your grandmother, is partially French. Her mother was French." Nanyang was still confused, but nodded. "So that makes you French also, right?" Hui shrugged. "Well, I am more Chinese than I am French because my father, your grandfather, is fully Chinese and the fact that my mother is also. So Chinese would be dominant over French." Sima Nanyang thought for a moment before she finally understood. "So are you anything else besides French and Chinese?" Hui smiled.

"My daughter, I have a lot of genes. _My _grandmother had voluminous children. Most of them were from different fathers and different countries." Nanyang's eyes widened in excitement. "Do you know all of the different countries?" Jiang Hui shook her head.

"Well they were all countries in Europe. There is England, France, Austria, Germany, Spain, and I also believe she had two children in Italy." Nanyang smiled widely. "Did your Gran-Gran have any girls?" Hui shook her head. "No. My mother was her only daughter."

Sima Nanyang opened her mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of knocking. Jiang Hui smiled at the sight of her giggling daughter and stood up to answer the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by her uncle and her cousins.

Liu Shan walked into the room followed by Guan Suo, Xing Cai, and Guan Ping. Xing Cai, Guan Suo, and Guan Ping each bowed when she closed the door. Right before she bowed to Shan, he softly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need not bow. I am your uncle before I am your superior." Hui smiled. "Thank you. Um…the place is a mess, but you are welcomed to make yourselves comfortable." The young adults walked over to Hui's living room and made themselves relaxed.

Jiang Hui sat down in her chair and smiled.

"You know, I have been here for nearly a week. What took you all so long?" Guan Ping sighed and shook his head. "We all had border patrol, which is very boring." Hui nodded as Nanyang now stood by her side. Liu Shan's eyes fell upon the child. He studied her for a moment before looking back at his niece.

"Your daughter?" Hui nodded suspiciously. "Yes, she is. Exactly how did you know?" Shan chuckled before answering. "How could I not know? She looks the same way you did when you were her age. The only difference is that she has black hair." Hui nodded.

"And yes, Ping. Patrolling the borders takes time and is very boring."

The group talked for a while longer before having to leave. When they did, Sima Nanyang stared at her mother.

"I am still hungry." Hui gasped, knowing that she had forgotten about that. "We can go to the marketplace today. We need to get dressed first though." Nanyang squealed happily before following her mother to their trunk. Hui pulled out casual green robe for her daughter and a light emerald one for herself.

The marketplace was not busy at all today. People had finished buying food for the winter and were now trying to keep warm in their houses as the atmosphere grew colder. Few merchants were out today, but those who were very poor and needed money to survive the winter.

Jiang Hui held Sima Nanyang's hand as they walked down the streets. Hui's servants walked behind them, awaiting orders. Upon seeing an old friend of hers selling meat buns, Hui stopped.

"Long time no see, Lady Jiang." Hui smiled and returned the bow. "I know, right! But you still do not have to bow to me." The petite teenager with shoulder-length black hair smiled. "You are so modest. Why do you not wish for recognition of your title?" "Because then I will not be seen for who I am but for what I am, Zhi Mei." Zhi Mei nodded. "So how can I help you today?" Hui looked down at her daughter momentarily before looking back up. "I need a dozen meat buns." Mei stared wide eyed at her friend for a moment before beginning to prepare the order.

"Why so many? You have never eaten that much." Hui smiled. "They are not for me. And the meat buns are meant to last a while." Mei nodded and took the coins that Hui handed her. Giving Hui the bag, she hugged her over the stand.

"I am so glad you're back. I'll see you at school again, right?" Hui shook her head. "No, I already graduated. Top in my class." Zhi Mei's face turned into a look of shock. "Really? Good job!" Jiang Hui handed Nanyang one of the buns. "Thanks, Mei. Unfortunately, I have to get going."

* * *

><p>Night fell quickly in Chengdu. Sima Nanyang and her mother had spent the remainder of their day in the marketplace. Jiang Hui now found herself going to the stables again to meet with Chen Li.<p>

Hui silently walked into the stables. A slim figure stood in the moonlight looking out of a window. His long hair was down and was swaying in the wind.

"Chen…" "Lord Sima Shi's response has arrived." Hui opened her mouth as if to say something but no words came out. Feeling her discomfort, Chen Li turned around and pierced Hui's eyes with his cold blue eyes. A shiver went down her spine as she stared at his cold face.

Li stared at her for a while longer before pulling the letter out of his black coat. Hui slowly walked to the man. When she reached to grab the letter, Li snatched it back.

"Give me the letter, Li. This is not a game."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes. Just give me the letter."

Chen Li finally gave Hui the letter. "You have to find a way to get my sister out of Shu safely." Hui looked at the man as if he was a ghost. "How do you expect me to do that? She is my uncle's concubine…" "Things will end badly for her if you don't."

"Likewise?"

"He will end up breaking up his engagement with Xing Cai in favor of my sister. She will allow her power to go to her head and then it will destroy her." Hui thought for a moment. Chen Kai had always desired power. And if she caught hold of it, she would allow it to kill her.

"How do I get her to Si? Uncle will no doubt notice her disappearance." Li shook his head. "I…I haven't thought it all out yet…" "Well then you should have." Sighing, she continued. "I shall see what I can do to help."

The two sat in silence for a while before Hui finally spoke. "Did you get the information that I needed?" Li again pulled something out of his coat. "This is exactly everything your husband wanted you to get. Now all you have to do is find a way out of Shu…" Before he had time to finish his sentence, he found himself enveloped in Hui's arms. He hugged her back, not wanting to let her go. However, the hug wasn't a tight one because of Hui's baby.

Pulling away, Hui smiled. "Thank you, Li. I owe you."

"I know you do that is why you are going to take my sister and run."

* * *

><p>AN: I have waited entirely too long to update. I am so sorry.


	15. Decided Feelings

Hui walked as fast as she could back to her apartments. She had decided it best to leave on a night that there was a feast. She would need to get to find a way for Chen Kai to get out as well.

Jiang Hui slowly entered her apartment, trying her best not to wake up her daughter. Softly closing the door, she walked over to her daybed and sat down. Opening her husband's letter, she began reading it.

_Hui,_

_I have been told that you have collected all of the information that I had asked for. If so, then I have another task for you. I want you stay in Shu Han for a while longer. I find that I would rather you stay there until your pregnancy is over. Also, when I give you the right to come back, I wish for you to find a way to bring the entire assassin and spy units back to Wei. _

_These tasks are not favors, they are orders. Understand that if you return earlier than your designated time, there will be costs. _

_Enjoy the Vacation,_

_Sima Shi_

Rage filled Hui's body as she thought about what he had just said. How dare he strand her here? He knew that she didn't want to come here in the first place!

Unable to find a way to calm down, Jiang Hui decided to write her spouse back. Taking out a sheet of paper and an inkwell and began letting her emotions flow onto the paper.

_Shi,_

_How dare you embargo me in this…this hellhole? You told me that the longest I would be here is two weeks. It has been one and I don't want to have to go through another week of my asinine father. Actually, I repudiate to put up with it. I am coming back and that is final. And my due date is approaching quite quickly. I want the child born in Henei. __**No Exceptions**__._

_See You Soon,_

_Jiang Hui_

Knowing that the letter would make him angry, she smirked. Raising her head up, she watched her daughter. Her neglected daughter. The woman felt sorry for her because she couldn't do anything to help her.

Shuddering at the thought, Hui sealed the letter. Looking outside, she exhaled loudly. The sun was already rising. Nanyang would be up soon and she hardly got any sleep. Leaving the letter on her desk, she walked over to her daybed and sits. Leaning her head on the wall, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Just as quickly as she was able to get to sleep, she was awakened by the sound of someone beating on her door. Hui lethargically strode to the door and opened it. Hui smiled when she saw her grandfather but frowned at her snobby father as he strode into the room after Liu Bei. Sima Nanyang, who was in the bathroom taking a bath, walked out into the room wearing her robe. Her eyes immediately fell upon Liu Bei, who she had met days earlier. Hui smiled at her daughter.<p>

"So what brings you here, Grandfather? Do you not have military matters to handle?" Bei chuckled slightly. "No, I have decided to…take the day off. I have come to realization that too much work is bad for me." Hui nodded as Sima Nanyang sat down next to Liu Bei.

"Well of course it is. You are getting old, grandfather." Jiang Wei scoffed.

"_Surveillez votre langue Hui. Vous parlez de l'empereur_." Hui turned her head sharply to her father. "_Je sais qui je m'adresse à_." Liu Bei, who knew what was going on, sent Nanyang away. "Stop arguing. You should be grateful that your daughter is still alive and well", Bei said addressing Jiang Wei in particular. Wei glared at her evilly before turning his attention back to Bei.

"I think you and your sister should spend more time with your father. It would be beneficial to your relationship." Hui's face went blank. After a moment of putting her thoughts together, she spoke. "You… You want _me _to spend time with _him_?" Her grandfather nodded happily. Hui paused and then began to laugh.

"What?"

"Surely you jest!"

"I am dead serious."

Hui sat in shock as Bei stood up. Just as he did, Nanyang returned wearing a light green kimono. Liu Bei picked the child up and walked to the door. "We shall leave you to two to reconcile with one another." Just as Hui and Wei were about to protest, Bei shut the door.

The two Jiang's stared at each other. Hui frowning and Wei glaring.

"Why do you hate me so much…?"

"I do not hate you. I just don't like you."

"Why?"

"You may not even be mine…"

Hui's blood began to boil. Was he saying that her mother cheated on him? "You were the first person that she had ever lied with! I am yours! You just don't want to accept that…"

"You are a whore! Just like she was…"

Hui stood up and drew herself to her full height. "And what makes me a whore? The fact that I gave myself up to protect other people? Is that what you call a whore? If so, then I am so pleased to possess that label."

Taken aback by her words, Wei stood up and walked to the door.

"I am glad that you like being a whore, because you shall not _ever _be anything more than that."

That night, a feast was held in honor of a recent alliance with the oafs of Zanzhong. Their monarch, Meng Huo had finally capitulated after seven times of rout. Jiang Hui, who was still upset about her spat with her father, stayed with Chen Li. The annoying Liu Bei had taken Nanyang to the banquet.

* * *

><p>The room was brightly lit by the many candles. Hui found herself lounging on a Recamier. Chen Li was behind an easel painting her.<p>

"Why do you not find someone to paint that is not carrying a child? It would be so easy for you to find one…" "I enjoy painting you. No one else." Hui blushed at his remark. "If only I had you and not Shi…" "Then you would be happy", he said as he finished. Just as Hui was about to stand, Li stopped her. He slowly walked over to her. Getting down on his knees, he softly grabbed her hand a kissed it. "You are so beautiful. Even if you are with child." Before Hui had a chance to respond, her lips were covered by Chen Li's. Hui had thought about pulling away, but didn't.

When they both ran out of air, she slowly pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I… We… We can't do this, Li. You know that", she whispered softly. "Yes we can. Don't go back to Wei. Stay here in Shu with me…" "Your loyalty to Wei must always remain unquestionable. If I were to stay with you, I would only be in your way and ruining your career." Chen Li sat down next to her. "I do not nearly care about Wei as much as I do you. As long as I had you, I wouldn't care about anything else." Hui was taken aback by his honesty. He was a lowly spy and she was a princess.

"The world would never accept us. You are a spy and I am a princess. And at the end of the day that is all that we are and can be. Besides, are you not married?" Li sighed. "You know that I am going through divorce right now…" "Yes but I am not. I am still and always will be Shi's. No matter how much I dislike it." Standing up, Hui walked to the door.

"Pack your things and go find your sister. My party and I are leaving at twelve. I am to bring all of the units back to Wei. Both assassins and spies." Li was shocked. "How do you expect to get all of the units out of here so quickly? People will see that you are gone." "That's why we're leaving at twelve. Everyone who can stop me will be too drunk to do so."

"What about Ma Chao and Zhao Yun? They do not drink."

"That is why I had my servants to put a little something in their drinks."

"You are having them poisoned?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Getting them intoxicated."

Before Chen Li had a chance to say more, Hui cut him off.

"You are not to speak of me to anyone. Do you understand?"

Hui gave Li no chance to answer before she sauntered out of the room.

* * *

><p>Seventy-five people left Shu Han that night with Jiang Hui. Her plan to intoxicate Ma Chao and Zhao Yun had worked.<p>

Hui rode through the woods with Nanyang sleeping on her. Chen Li and his brother both rode next to her on brown mares. Suddenly, the group saw many torches ahead. The group stopped, but the torches steadily came closer.

"Men, prepare for battle!" As soon as Hui had let out her command, the sound of swords being unsheathed sounded throughout the forest.

Jiang Hui unsheathed her Heaven and Hell swords.

The army in front of them quickly approached. To her surprise, it was Shi, Ning, and Tian Jing. Hui's militia quickly sheathed their weapons.

Sima Shi quickly rode up to Hui. "I thought I told you to stay in Shu?" Hui playfully rolled her eyes. "You know that I never listen to orders." Shi chuckled. "I know I do. That is why I came for you. However, like the letter said, there will be consequences."

* * *

><p>AN: Shi is mean! And to my cousin, I am sorry Tian Jing hasn't appeared more. You will see him more in the last story.

Special thanks **Diao Lover**,** Fansy Fan**, and **Element Life**!


	16. Attack on Si Province Pt l

"So, what are my consequences? To be hit?" Hui sat down on the bed in her and her husband's chambers. Shi stared at Hui. They had made it back to Si Province two nights ago. This was the first time since they had made it back to Si that she had even seen him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hui found herself lost for words. Normally, he would be halfway killing her right now, but he wasn't. Instead he was undressing to go take a bath.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you not hitting me?" Hui asked almost sounding like she was disappointed in him not hitting her.

"Come and join me when you are done mulling." Sima Shi sauntered off into the bathroom and began running bath water.

Jiang Hui soon went into the bathroom, but didn't undress. Shi was already in the tub relaxing.

"Are you coming in or not?" Hui smiled sadly and shook her head. Slowly, Hui lowered herself to the side of the bathtub. Sitting in silence, the two stared into each other's eyes. Hui finally looked away, blushing.

"I will never understand how Xian has blue eyes…" Hui looked back up at her spouse. "Most of my mother's family has blue eyes and blonde hair. As Xian gets older, her hair will most likely change color."

"The Liu's have black hair."

Hui smiled. "I was referring to her mother and her siblings."

Sima Shi looked at Hui surprised. "What are you talking about? I have never heard about that." Hui laughed and began playing with Shi's hair. "The men that put together history books didn't know Cao Xian. She was a very distant person. Save towards Cao Pi and your father, of course."

Shi nodded as Hui continued to play with his hair.

"So how did you enjoy…"

"I didn't. It isn't pleasant when your own father calls you a whore", Hui replied absently. Hui began braiding his hair. Shi raised an eyebrow and stared at the lock of black hair in her hands.

"…What are you doing?" Hui giggled and started on another braid. "I am playing with your hair…obviously." Sima Shi kept his eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I _really _like your hair. It is soft and for some silly reason, it smells good." Sima Shi stared at his wife wide eyed. He was urged to laughed, but managed to contain it.

Before Shi or Hui had a chance to say anything to each other, the front door busted open. Sima Yi walked to the bathroom door, which they thankfully had closed, and knocked. He obviously had a good reason to be here in the middle of the night.

"Hurry up and get out of there! We are under attack." Without thinking twice, Jiang Hui and Sima Shi stood up. Hui handed Shi a towel.

"Go get Xian and Nanyang. Yuanji will come and get you afterwards." Hui suddenly stopped walking.

"Be sure to unbraid your hair. We wouldn't want your peers thinking you are… on the other side."

* * *

><p>"Where is Ning?" Hui asked as her and Wang Yuanji hurried down the corridors. "She is already in at the location in which I am taking you to."<p>

Wang Yuanji finally stopped walking. Knocking in a pattern in the door in front of her, she looked back at Hui. "Lady Diao will open the door in a minute. I must now take my leave." Yuanji quickly handed Hui a dagger. "Thank you, Yuanji. Good luck on the battlefield. Yuanji smiled and walked off. Suddenly, an arm grabbed Hui and pulled her into the room.

Diao Ning let go of Jiang Hui and quickly locked the door again. Sima Xian and Nanyang both sat down on a couch next to Tian Ning. Xian rolled her eyes at her sister and the boy, crossed her legs, and sighed heavily. Raising an eyebrow at her daughter's behavior, Hui turned her attention back to Ning.

"Who is attacking?" Hui asked tautly. Both hearing and seeing the nervousness in her voice, Ning guided her to a Recamier. "Calm down Hui. As of right now, it is just a small barbaric army. They shall be killed off soon." Hui's face paled more than it already had been. "No. What if it is more than just that? There could be more than just that out there."

Diao Ning looked down. Her face, as usual, was incomprehensible to Hui. Darting her head back up, she addressed the kids.

"Go into the other room. We're talking business." Sima Xian hesitantly took the order. Sliding off of the couch, she walked into the other room; followed by Tian Ning and Sima Nanyang.

Jiang Hui looked sadly into her best friend's eyes. "What if it is Shu? By now they should be well aware of my whereabouts…" "If it was Shu, Jing would have told me to leave Si. What are you so worried about?" Hui did not answer Ning's question, causing Ning to slightly gasp.

"It is that bitchy Sima isn't it…" "He isn't bitchy!" Hui objected. Ning smirked mischievously. "So you do like him!" Hui smiled in defeat. "I love him. It is just that…I…I think that it is more of a…_tainted _love." An expression of confusion found its way onto Ning's face. "…I do not understand."

Hui smiled sadly again. "He will not keep me forever. I am simply here to do his bidding. Once I am done, he will happily do away with me. Are you following?" Ning nodded. "He blows hot and he blows cold." Before Ning had a chance to reply, Sima Xian came running into the room with a set of shuriken daggers.

"It's Shu! They have found us." Hui and Ning darted up and grabbed their daggers. Nanyang and Tian Ning both walked out of the room, only to be stopped by Diao Ning. "Go get in there and do not make a sound." Ning ordered, rushing the children into a closet. Xian looked back at her mother. "What about you two? You do not honestly expect to win, do you?" Ning cut Hui off before she had a chance to speak.

"Just get in the closet and lock it…"

Boom!

Shards of wood were scattered around the area that the door was in. The frame had been ruined and the door was completely off of its hinges. Six Shuist men charged into the room. Hui raised her eyebrow at two of the men. She then laughed alluringly.

"Ma Dai. I thought that I made myself _very _clear last time. You are asking to die?" Dai did not reply, causing Hui's blood to begin to boil. Falling into the position that Wang Yuanji had taught her for throwing knives, Hui frowned.

"Perhaps you do."

* * *

><p>AN: Originally, the chapter was supposed to have a fight scene in it. Unfortunately I got too lazy and decided to go work on another Fanfic.

I totally understand if you are mad at me for taking so long to update. I should have like two weeks ago, but as you can tell, I am VERY lazy.


	17. Confrontation

Just as she readied to throw the blade at Ma Dai, a loud battle cry was let out by one of the men standing next to Dai. The soldier fell to his knees as the long metal wires, which penetrated through his chest, quickly slid out of him.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Hui could see all three children. While Nanyang and Tian Ning tried to keep from vomiting, Sima Xian had a vicious smirk spread across her face as she prepared to catch Ma Dai off guard.

The man on the grounds body eventually turned limp as the other soldiers and Ma Dai turned to face the cold eyes of Tian Jing.

"Well hello again! I have been hoping to continue." No emotion showed on Jing's face, which caused Dai's smiled to fade. Ma Dai and the men around him fell into their stances.

Tian Jing nodded and as if knowing what he meant, Xian threw the daggers at Ma Dai's sleeves, pinning him to the wall. As is on cue, the confused soldiers turned to face the child; only to be executed by her.

Knocking Ma Dai out, Jing turned to Hui and Ning.

"Please, come with me. Ziyuan and Lord Sima Yi have requested an audience with the two of you." Ning looked to Hui shocked.

"Shu has been repelled? So quickly?" Tian Jing nodded. "Yes. Their forces were not well organized so they were outmatched easily." Jing glanced at the three children and quickly looked back to Hui and Ning.

"We'll put them down first."

* * *

><p>The three Shu officers were tied up expertly. While Jiang Wei and Ma Dai's eyes were filled with hatred for the people in front of them, Bao Sanniang was crying her eyes out.<p>

Jiang Hui stood latched onto Sima Shi's arm, smirking down at her father. Angered by her actions, Wei spat at their feet; only to be kicked by Shi. Hui looked up at him. "You called for me?"

Shi led Hui over to the side where Sima Yi, Diao Ning, and Tian Jing were discussing something.

"So what do you plan to do with these cretins? If we kill them, we will be able to deliver Shu its finishing blow." Sima Shi's frown turned into a smirk at his wife's words.

"No. We can gain some…prolific information from the three." Tian Jing nodded in agreement with Sima Yi. Diao Ning started pitying Sanniang. Noticing this, Hui let go of Shi and walked over to her.

"What's wrong? Surely you don't feel _sorry _for them… Do you?" Ning's head shot up. "Absolutely not! Are you seriously asking me this?" This made Jiang Hui laugh. "Calm down. I just thought that since you looked sad…" Diao Ning smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. Now I believe that you should go get some sleep. You haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately anyways." Hui rolled her eyes at her friend and they walked out of the room, leaving the master strategists to discuss.

* * *

><p>The white snow fell beautifully onto the stone ground outside of the window. Hui watched the snow fall down as she lay on her side, wrapped up in a blanket.<p>

Just as she was about to get up, a muscular arm wrapped itself around her. Shi placed his hand softly on top of her stomach. Hui struggled to hold back a shiver.

"Why are you awake? It is barely seven o'clock yet." Hui sighed before responding. "I am not tired anymore." His arm slid off of her as she sat up. "So what did you all decide? Are you going to kill them or not?" She turned to face Shi. He blinked twice before responding.

"You truly dislike your father, don't you? I can tell…" A seductive laugh came from Hui.

"You make it sound so childish when you say "dislike". I more than just _dislike _him. I _loathe _him." Sitting up straighter with a satisfied smirk on her face, she faced the window again. "I wouldn't spit on him if he were aflame." Sima Shi laughed malevolently.

After about a minute of silence, Hui looked down.

"You know, our daughter had her first kill last night… She killed more than just one man though."

The thoughts of the night before ran through her mind. The sharp sliver dagger emerging through the soldier's chest. One of the daggers even slit a man's throat. The very thought of a three year old killing someone…

"Hui? Hui, your…" Hui snapped out of her thoughts to realize that she was sitting in a puddle of water. Slightly embarrassed, she looked up at Shi.

"Can you…get Ning…please?"

* * *

><p>Daughters. Again.<p>

Jiang Hui was disappointed; utterly disappointed. She had yet again given birth to twin girls. Sima Mei Lin and Sima Gaoling; Mei Lin being the favorite and the eldest. The look on Sima Shi's face was a look of displeasure that the two girls had survived and the third triplet, that was a boy, was stillborn. Without any patience left, Shi dismissed himself from her presence.

Diao Ning stayed by her friend's side, angered by Sima Shi's treatment of Hui. She understood that that was her last chance. He had already begun pursuing Wu Lin. This only gave him one more reason to do so.

"I envy you, Diao Ning", Hui said between whimpers. The elder girl only patted her friend's back and comforted her.

"Hush Hui. You need to rest. Everything is okay. Trust me. It's okay." It took a while, but the young woman finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Softly closing the door, Ning swiftly walked down the stairs and through the hallways to Sima Yi's office. Sighing, she knocked on door. No answer. Irritated, Ning swung the door open.

Sima Yi sat behind his desk glaring at Ning. Shi stood up, shocked, and looked at Ning with a satisfied smirk on his face. Sima Zhao awkwardly stared at her.

"I did not say that you could come in…"

"I have a bone to pick with you, Sima Shi." The room fell under her control. Zhao and Yi eyeballed Shi and Ning. It was the eldest son of Sima Yi who finally spoke.

"Whatsoever have I done?" He lied sarcastically with the smirk still on his face. Diao Ning narrowed her eyes. "You are a sorry son of a bitch. Do not think that your sudden relation with that slut Wu Lin has gone unnoticed by me." Shi suddenly laughed, catching her off guard.

"My relationship with the Lady Wu has nothing to do with you or Hui." He leaned in closer. "Stand down."

Ning gasped. He was admitting that he was courting Wu Lin! All the while him being married to Hui.

With a look of shock on her face, she replied. "So you admitting you are courting her!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sima Zhao gag at the thought.

While she wasn't paying attention, Shi snatched her roughly; making her cry out. Though she tried, she could not pull away from him. He then pushed her against the wall. Hatred for the man holding her flooded her body as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You have just placed yourself in great vulnerability, Lady Diao. If you ever again question my authority over you or your precious little whore of a friend, I will end your miserable life. Do you understand?"

She didn't reply. Ning quickly raised her knee between his legs, going for a cheap shot, but as she neared her target he clamped his muscular thighs together and she squeaked.

After what seemed like forever, he released her.

"And so I will ask again. Do you understand?"

* * *

><p>AN: Finally I decided to update. It has been like forever. Anyways, I am creating characters for my new story, Fatal Attraction. It is basically deleted scenes from Daughter of the Dragon of Shu, set in the first person. If you want me to create you a character PM me or leave it in your review. Until the next time I update!


	18. Failure

All eyes were on her.

Sima Shi had a conceited smirk on his face. Sima Yi and Sima Zhao both had looks of confusion. Diao Ning could only stare in shock at Shi. Before she had a chance to retaliate, Shi interrupted her.

"My good friend, Tian Jing, will not find out of this."

Ning stepped forward, challenging him yet again.

"Yes he will. And once he finds out that his "best friend" manhandled his wife, I am sure that things will turn sour for you and your family."

Sima Shi closed his eyes and smirked. Suddenly, catching everyone off guard, he laughed. It wasn't as shrewd as his father's, but it was very close. Walking back to his father's desk, he leaned on it and sighed.

"If only I had chosen you instead of Hui." Her eyes widened in horror.

"You sick bastard…"

Sima Shi smirked and stood back up. With every step he took towards her, she stepped back. Finally Shi stopped and stared at her with the rest of his family. Understanding that she couldn't stop Shi, she glared at him.

"Damn you. Damn you all!" Slamming the door, she went back to her distressed friend.

* * *

><p>"You know, I think you should overthrow the Emperor", the ghost said arrogantly. Sima Yi looked up from his papers and smiled at his spirit. To his surprise, she wasn't alone this time. Standing by her side was there previous liege, Cao Pi. He looked shocked as he stared at his little sister. Cao Xian's eyes sparkled while she smiled at Sima Yi.<p>

"Why would he do that?" Ignoring Cao Pi, Xian walked over to the desk and sat. Cao Pi later did the same.

"Xian, why did you say that…?"

"Did you not tell Sima, excuse me, _Master _Sima Yi that he could do what he wanted to do after you were swiped away from the Earth?" Cao Pi glared at the dead man. Sima Yi smirked. "You actually did say that, Pi."

Desperately trying to change the subject, Cao Pi sat back in the chair and smirked at Sima Yi.

"So how is Chunhua, or to be more forward, your _wife_?" Cao Pi knew that the Sima strongly disfavored his wife. He had attempted to rid himself of her in favor of Cao Xian, but had, in a way, forced her to sign her own death warrant. Both Sima Yi and Cao Xian frowned.

Finding something smartass to say, he replied. "I wouldn't know of her state. As you have most likely heard, I have exiled her away from me." Cao Pi raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't heard of this, for I never hear of anything scandalous where I am. Rumors and gossip is only for mortals." Sima Yi laughed maliciously at Cao Pi.

"Do not forget that _you _used to be the center of attention when it came to anecdotes." Before Zihuan had a chance to retort, Xian stopped him. "Enough. You two act as if you are disobedient children."

Slowly turning his gaze away from Cao Pi and onto Cao Xian, Sima Yi started a new conversation.

"So why exactly are you to here anyways?"

Xian and Pi both stood up and began walking to their exit. "We just came to see how things were going with you. Then again, it is always the _same _with you anyways; scrolls and calligraphy." Pi answered.

Before Yi could address Pi, he was address by the enchanting Cao Xian.

"I think I should have told you this a long time ago. It is something you should share with Shi and Hui."

"What?"

"Okay, you know how Shi is going to train Xian how to fight with the rapier and all that? Well I think that it would be wise of his to send her to Julien. You remember him, right?"

Yi nodded. "He is your brother, correct?"

Xian nodded. "Yeah. Well anyways, he is a master fencer. He could most likely teach Xian."

"What are you talking about? What is a fencer?"

That caused both Xian and Pi to laugh. Once they stopped she answered. "A fencer is a person who fights with a slender sword, like Shi, in combat. _Fencing_ is also a competitive sport. I know that both Julien and Jacques have been fencing since they were little. Julien could most likely teach Xian a thing or two. Not to mention the facts that you could gain a new ally as well as learn a different language. Both factors can help you a lot in war."

Sima Yi thought for a moment. "Shi might say no, but I will be sure to tell him…"

"No. You must _wheedle _him. To gain control of the land you must do so." Xian sighed and continued. "Sima Xian is _extremely _advanced. When she sees the opportunity to seize control, do not doubt that that is _exactly _what she will do. One day, this entire country will bow before her. They will bow before the Sima clan."

With that being said, Xian walked back to Cao Pi's side and vanished.

* * *

><p>"She's always smiling." Ning commented, smiling at the sleeping infant. Her twin, Sima Mei Lin was also sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. A slender Jiang Hui walked with her friend in their beloved orchard about a mile away from the castle.<p>

"You know it seems as if you lose more weight when you are with child than you gain. Why is that?" By now, Hui could sense when her friend was being playful or not. However, now she did not feel like playing. What she had heard last night was so hurtful. How could Shi do that to her? Was it not her fault though? She had promised the man sons and yet all she had given him was daughters. And to make it worse, they were always _twin _girls.

"Hui? Are you okay? Maybe you should sit down or something…"

Before Ning even had a chance to finish, Hui dropped to the floor, securing Mei Lin before she did. Tears began to freely fall down her cheeks. Her tears soon turned black, because of her mascara and eyeliner.

Ning slowly dropped to her knees, careful not to drop Gaoling. She rubbed her friends back, saying nothing while the other released her frustration and sadness.

"I have failed my mother…" Hui sobbed. "I am a failure."

Diao Ning hushed Hui. "You are anything but a failure, Jiang Hui. Your mother would be so proud of you. I know she would have."

Jiang Hui's depression only worsened as she began to shake. She was paler than usual also.

Suddenly, a maid passed. "You! Yes you. Come here." The maid began walking toward Ning, in which only infuriated her. "Hurry up!"

Hui's body suddenly became limp. By the grace of the gods, she still held her infant in her arms. Picking the now crying newborn up, Ning shushed her.

"Help me get Lady Jiang back to the castle. She needs medical attention."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was/is basically to buy me some time to come up with an idea for the next chapter. It is also for me to bring up two new characters that will make their first appearances in the last story of the trilogy.

I decided that this is the best time to confirm a few things to my readers about the last story.

First off, I am now confirming that it will be Rated M. It is given that rating because it has a lot of explicit language, torture, and sexual parts in it. I personally do not write sex scenes and there will be none, but it will get very close. So be prepared.

Secondly, the story will have a lot of different languages in it. You can, however, always look up what is being said on Google Translate.

Lastly, I have decided on four titles for the last story. The first one is Blade of Fate. Second one is Blade of Destiny. The third one is Soul Piercer. The last one is Immortal. I want to know which one you all think is the best. Whichever one has the most people say they like it will be the title of the story.

Special thanks to **Storyguy567 **and, of course,** FansyFan**!


	19. Love the Way You Lie

Jiang Hui's feet carried her down the many corridors and a flight of stairs to two guards who were standing beside a metal door. Hui looked up at them with an imperious looked on her face.

"Open the door." The two men looked at each other and then back down at her. She could tell that they found her order to be humorous. When they finally decided to answer, it was too late.

Jiang Hui stabbed the man to her left right through the heart. His blood then began to spew out of his chest. She turned to the man and held her blade to her mouth and stuck her tongue out to taste the blood. She smiled.

Without hesitation, the other guard immediately opened the door and Hui strode in, stabbing the guard through his wrist to allow him to bleed out.

The prison smelled of rotten corpses, feces, urine, and vomit. Hui, who was used to the stench, didn't even flinch. There was also not light in the prison, meaning that there was no heat, save for one window at the end of the rows of cells. It was rumored that because of this, many war captives died because they froze to death or developed hypothermia. Taking a deep breath, the young adult began to walk down the stairs.

The moans and whimpers of prisoners filled the huge dungeon. As they began to hear the faint sound of her footsteps, all of the moaning and cries came to an end. It was obvious to her that they thought she was someone else.

Jiang Hui stopped when she noticed something very unusual. From the end of the long rows of cells, she heard a calm yet very imperious voice. She then heard a grunt. Her small figure was engulfed by impatience and she began to swiftly and quietly walk to the cell.

Reaching the last cell, she noticed that it wasn't dark like the other ones. It was very incandescent. The person in the cell then allowed a grunt to escape him. Hui rolled her eyes when she came to the conclusion that the grunt was her fathers'. Sliding open the metal door, she walked into the cell to see Sima Shi standing over a bloody Jiang Wei. Both men glanced at her and then looked back to each other, eyes full of detestation.

"Tell me what I want to know and I shall leave you be." Jiang Wei stared long and hard at the eldest child of Sima Yi. He then looked at Hui again, who had remorse written all over her face. His eyes pierced hers in such a way that only Shi had ever been able to do, which caused her to gasp. Before the injured man had a chance to realize that he had caught her off guard, she laughed.

"You, father, hold nothing over me. And you will also not get the best of me." Wei wrinkled his nose at her and scoffed.

"You perfidious bitch."

Hui frowned and slowly shook her head. Anger was building up in her but she refused to let it show. Instead, she decided to deliver him a tongue lashing.

"I just murdered one of my own guards outside so that I may help you escape this hellhole." She glanced at Shi, whose eyebrows were raised. Jiang Wei's expression was one of shock and regret.

"I am actually surprised that I pitied you when I first saw your blood. However, I think it is actually quite comical now." Wei's face completely fell and then turned into a smirk.

"As I said before, you are a perfidious bitch."

The man grunted as Sima Shi brought his fist across his face. While his vision was still blurry from the blow, Wei spat on Shi's shoes and smiled a bloody smile.

Shi let out a shout of fury and began to beat him into insensibility. To both Hui and Shi's surprise, the enemy officer did nothing to defend himself. Suddenly more angered by his actions, Shi wrapped his hands around the older man's neck and began to strangle him. By the expression on Wei's face, he was trying to face Sima Shi like a man and not black out.

Hui took pity on her father once more and finally decided to allow the man to live.

"My lord, I beg you to have mercy. Do not allow this dullard to get the better of you."

Shi glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye before releasing the man, who was at this time unconscious. He stood up and started walking to the exit followed by Hui.

"You were jesting about helping him, were you not?"

Hui frowned as she watched the man close the cell. "No. I wasn't joking. That is why I… murdered one of the guards."

Shi was now only inches away from her. He lifted his arm and gently held her chin. Preparing for him to hit her, she slowly turned her head, exposing her slightly bruised cheek. Shi chuckled and kissed her cheek, which caused her to flinch. He then brought his lips to her ear.

"Don't deny me."

He quickly turned her head and within seconds, his lips covered her own.

They were alone there in the moon light. He held her close, and she was protected within the circle of his arms. She didn't just think about their first sincere kiss, she had dreamed about it.

Her lips looked so inviting, yet he didn't want to invade them. Now as he began to touch and tantalize her, she thought of Wu Lin and him together. She thought of how many times he had most likely seduced her this way… How that wench took him away from her when Sima Gaoling and Mei Lin were brought into the world…

Jiang Hui quickly pulled away from him and wiped her lips. Spinning around, she began to run as fast as she could away from the man. Both her heels fell off of her feet as she kept running completely on her small amount of adrenaline. Shi laughed and was hot in pursuit of her.

Now completely away from the moonshine, Hui had to feel her way around. She knew that the prisoners were most likely listening to the chase, but she didn't care about that either. Her hairpiece then fell out of her hair and crashed down onto the stone floor and shattered, giving away her location and knocking away her memory of which directions she came from.

Hui turned right and bumped into something hard and fell to the ground. She backed into the stone stairs and quickly tried to run up them, but Shi grabbed her ankle. When he yanked her leg, she fell and hit her head and began to bleed.

Dragging her all the way down the stairs, he lifted her up to her feet and pushed her into a wall. He struck her terrified features with the back of his hand and watched as she fell defenselessly to the ground.

The blows rain down and she attempted to put herself in a different place for a while. With every swing of his fist that came in contact with her face, she saw stars. Jiang Hui could barely hear his shouted lecture about her being nothing but a mere trophy wife and was happy about not hearing him.

Suddenly, the punches cease and Hui feels herself being lifted up in his arms and carried out of the prison a bleeding mess. Shi kicked the door and it was immediately opened by the remaining guard. He looked at the limp body of Hui and back at Shi, who was glaring daggers at the man.

When the young couple were finally far away from the guard, Hui looked to her right side and before blacking out, mumbled.

"I love the way you lie."

* * *

><p>AN: I named this chapter this because it is my favorite song.

I'm finally am able to come up with something for this chapter. Hopefully it will not take this long next time. Also, this story will be coming to a close soon because I am pumped about writing the sequel.


	20. Zhang Chunhua

"Where are we going, daddy", the child whined. Sima Xian's pride-filled eyes stared down slightly at her father. His brown eyes stared straight ahead at the door in front of them. Realizing that her father wasn't going to answer her, the child in Sima Shi's arm wrapped her limbs around his neck and lied her head down on his shoulder. Sima Nanyang held her father's hand and tried her best to keep up.

Hui walked with a frown on her face full of makeup. She was holding Sima Gaoling and to her left, Diao Ning carried Mei Lin. Ning's husband, Tian Jing, held Tian Ning's hand as they walked.

The Lady Zhang Chunhua had just arrived last night without any notification. An audience had been summoned by an annoyed Sima Yi.

Without knocking first, Sima Shi opened the council room doors and strode in; followed by the rest of the group.

Lady Zhang and her husband stopped dead in the middle of their argument and looked up at the throng of people. Chunhua's eyes almost immediately fell on Jiang Hui, her eyes filled with absolute hate. Lady Zhang's permanent frown turned to a smile when she finally removed her eyes from Hui and onto her son.

"My son, it is wonderful to finally be allowed to see you again." The old woman stated as her son received her embrace. While they hugged, she looked at Hui, who held her head up high like the princess that she used to be.

The son pulled away from his mother. She then walked off to address the other beings in the room. Chunhua looked Hui up and down and then pursed her lips and walked past her. Hui smirked proudly back and nodded.

The old woman crouched down in front of Xian and Nanyang and smiled.

"You two must be Xian and Nanyang, yes?" Both girls nodded, still unsure of whom the woman was.

"I am Lady Zhang. I am your grandmother."

Sima Xian raised her eyebrows in surprise and smiled. The woman smiled back and stood up to address the next person; Diao Ning.

"You are?"

Diao Ning frowned but still bowed. "Lady Zhang, I am Diao Ning; daughter of Diao Chan."

Zhang Chunhua raised an eyebrow. "Are you truly proud of that, Lady Diao? Was Lady Diao Chan not shunned because of the fact that she had slept with Dong Zhuo _and _Lu Bu? And was that not the same woman who committed adultery with a multitude of men, all at _once_, after she was captured along with Lu Bu and that…_other _man just to save her own hide?" She narrowed her eyebrows. "You are marked as a _whore_ because of her, Lady Diao. Now, you are honestly saying that you are proud of that?"

Diao Ning laughed. "Yes, that is true. My mother did sleep with both Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. And she did bed a throng of men, but she did it not for herself. It was done to save _me. _To save _my _skin." Ning raised her head high. "Yes. I guess I am marred with that title, but if I must wear it, I wear it with pride."

With that, Ning took Tian Ning and the baby in her arm and left the room.

"Go with Lady Diao". Hui ordered to her daughters. Both girls hesitantly obliged. Tian Jing scowled at Chunhua and took Gaoling from Hui and left.

"And you", the old woman began turning to Hui, "must be Jiang Hui. The daughter of princess – oh, excuse me – _former_ princess Cao Xian." She narrowed her eyes at Hui ever so slightly, waiting for a response.

"No. I am not the daughter of a _former _princess. However, I am the daughter of _Princess _Cao Xian." Hui responded already ready for the insult.

"Ah, yes, the _slut_ who tried to steal my husband away from me. But look at where that got her…"

"Do not think that because she is no longer amongst the living that her power to _eradicate _you is dead because that – I know for a fact – is very much so still alive.

Hui walked to the exit and turned halfway around.

"Besides, it's not her fault you couldn't keep your husband pleasured. Maybe if you'd done your share of the marriage, he would not have come to the bed of my mother.

* * *

><p>"I strongly dislike that Chunhua woman. She's such a…"<p>

"Bitch", Diao Ning finished.

Wang Yuanji gasped but then laughed. "I am nearly positive that she isn't that bad. Perhaps it was just a…" She couldn't come up with anything to say.

"Exactly. You cannot come up with a reason for her to behave the way we have told you either, can you?"

"Well… I still think that it is rather low of you both to speak this way. You are too good for this."

"Lady Wang, it is about time you learn this about me. If you catch an attitude with me, I will catch one right back with you. I am not a very lenient person when it comes to situations like this one…"

"My lady, I bring urgent news!" A messenger came running into the small room. Everyone's attention immediately fell on him. Hui stood.

"What is it?"

The messenger looked up fearfully. "The armies of Shu and Wu are approaching quickly from the south. I would say they are about a good thirty minutes away from the province."

"_Zut_. Have you informed the Sima's yet? Do they know?" The man nodded quickly. "Yes, my lady. All units are preparing to defend the area."

"_Ces salauds doit mourir_. Very well then. If they are foolish enough as to fight a battle that cannot be won, then they can reap the rewards of their ineptitude."

* * *

><p>AN: I have decided that I am going to go ahead and keep updating this until I finish so I can finish my other stories that I am working on. Also, I decided to stay with the original name of the successor to this story that Diao Lover came up with which is Blade of Fate.


	21. Attack on Si Province Pt ll

"They aren't well prepared. They never are. Why can't we just attack them…?"

"Father, Zhang is right. We need to attack them."

Sima Yi shook his head at Sima Zhang and Shi. "They have the Wu army with them. If we attack them, we are handing over Si province. We must wait for reinforcements from Xuchang…"

"We don't have time like that," Jiang Hui interrupted. Everyone's eyes fell upon her. Hui sighed and sat back in her chair, staring back at the men that surrounded her. Silence overcame the room. All that could be heard was the breathing of the humans in the area. It was the young daughter of Liu Xing whom broke the silence.

"One of us must go out and…_oversee_ what they are up to. Well, who's up for the task?"

Men looked around at each other. Fear had replaced their confused facial expressions. Sima Zhang only looked at Hui questioningly. Both were debating the predicament that they were in. Finally, after a long staring contest, the men looked back at Hui, who had ended her debate with Zhang.

Sima Zhang broke the eerie muteness.

"Lady Jiang…"

Hui sighed loudly and stood up. "There is no need for anyone to prepare for battle. I shall go and see what our friends from Shu and Wu are playing up for and if the situation occurs, I will slaughter."

Silent sighs of relief could be heard by Hui as she walked to the exit and left. As she walked down the hall, she suddenly heard quick metal footsteps behind her. Turing around, she made eye contact with her new key ally: Sima Zhang.

Hui smiled and nodded her head. "Lord Sima Zhang, you are to be coming along?"

He nodded. "Yes. Although I trust you to go out alone, most of the generals don't. Wherefore I was chosen to accompany you."

Hui frowned and looked down. After all she had done for these fools, they still didn't trust her. Regaining her fire, the young soul looked back up into Fuyue's cunning blue eyes.

"Very well my lord. Allow me to go get my swords." Hui turned and continued at her pace to her chambers. As she and her brother-in-law walked through the corridors. They chatted.

"What is it like in Chengdu? I hear that it is always cloudy and raining."

Hui chuckled, unlocking her chamber door. "Yes. It does rain a lot in Chengdu. However, that is just during the winter and fall. During the spring and summer, it is a magnificent place to be; especially in the forbidden garden of Luo Castle."

The man smiled and grabbed Hui's swords. "Forbidden? If the garden is supposed to be forbidden, then how do you know about it?" Hui laughed alluringly. "I said it was forbidden, not secret!" The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they walked to the lobby.

"Ma Dai and I used to always go there at night when nobody was around to stop us." Zhang nodded and she continued. "It was said that many young girls who were betrothed used to go to the garden and lie with their true love so they would not be wanted by their engaged. I was told by my friend Zhi Mei." Zhang looked down at her.

"Did you ever lie with Ma Dai?"

"Never. My mother was only shown lenience because of the fact that she was each kingdoms prized possession. Had I followed her steps, I would have been defunct long ago." Zhang laughed. "She may have been important to the kingdoms, but she priceless to my father."

Zhang and Hui spoke of the two lovers until they reached the stables. Sima Zhang seated the short woman behind the white horse's saddle before mounting the horse himself. His katana was perfectly placed at his side, able to be unsheathed quickly and easily. Her Heaven and Hell Swords were placed perfectly in their scabbards as well. Heaven was on her right and Hell was on her left.

It bewildered her as to why Sima Zhang was so trusting. She could easily decapitate him right now, but he was too nice. She didn't understand it. Was she too weak to do it, or was she strong enough not to. It was no secret that she wished death upon him. Many times had she lied awake at night watching and listening to Shi sleep, thinking about what it would be like to kill the man. He probably knew, but knew that she was too attached to him to kill him. She relied on him for life. If he were to die, so would she and their children.

Hui snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name.

"Is it true that you can create fire from the tip of your fingers?" Hui laughed.

"What would be your reaction if I said yes?" The man squeezed the horse with his legs and it began to trot out of the stable. Once past the stable hands, he squeezed the horse a little tighter and it began gallop. Hui, who had her arms wrapped around his armored abdomen, used her ability to warm her hands, which soon made Zhang's abdomen burn. As if she knew his breaking point, she stopped. Zhang laughed.

"That was badass. I am surprised that you haven't burned Shi…"

"I know the consequences of my actions…"

"Attack! Kill those dullards!"

Sima Zhang's horse reared up, knocking both from the animal. Hui and Zhang both quickly stood up. Zhang unsheathed his katana and Hui fell into her position to fire bend at the elite team of warriors she had once been a part of: the Five Tigress Generals. Clad in ornate, armored green kimonos, metal headdresses, and white-faced makeup designed to intimidate opponents, the women held out gold swords. Their new leader held two fans in her hands, which caused Hui to laugh.

"You know, fans only make flames grow."

The Tigress' wasted no time in replying. The leader flipped into the air, only to be shot down by Hui's fire stream. The woman screamed; her flesh brutally burned. The other generals looked at Hui, who released four fire disks at them, catching the woman off guard.

"Go get the leader! She is fleeing!" Zhang ran off to catch the leader of the Five Tigress Generals.

Hui quickly threw four daggers at one of the women, pinning her to a tree. With a swift slicing kick that erupted flame, then a quick two-punch combination, and finally a blazing roundhouse, she scorched the other woman fatally. The last warrior used the fire's force to her advantage and propelled herself backwards with a massive backflip.

The general used the distance to her advantage. While flipping, she prepared her fan to be used in its projectile form, and the moment her flips were broken, she used the momentum she had left to whirl the fan in a deadly throwing arc toward Jiang Hui. The bender knocked it aside with an almost casual wave of her flame throwing hand, and then launched her offensive with several more surfs of flames.

The woman flipped out of the way of a few and blocked others, but took one particularly foul wave of fire directly, and rose again choosing her left arm noticeably. In between fireballs, she looked around to the rest of her peers, but she wouldn't be getting much help. The leader of the Tigress' was having difficulty defending herself with her scorched hands and the other Tigress was still firmly attached to a tree. They couldn't have been dispatched so easily.

Hui stopped and yawned. "I am growing weary of you. _Die_."

* * *

><p>AN: Sima Zhang belongs to my buddy DeathsColdEmbrace. Go read their stuff. It's REAL good.


	22. A Brothers Intervention

The young warrior smirked conceitedly. "Sorry, but I don't quite feel like losing today…" Any further words were tuned out by an outbreak of black fire pouring from Jiang Hui's calm style.

The last Tigress rolled, flipped, blocked, deflected... any and all defensive moves were employed, but Hui had her at such a range that she could no longer take the offensive. Suddenly, the aggressive color shifted from a radiant black to exotic black lightning. The lightning assault was back on.

The flips and side-steps were slowing down, but so were the attacks; they became slower, but more accurate and deadly. The Tigress' shield was starting to melt under the heat.

The wheels started turning in the female warriors head. She calculated time in between attacks…the range of the lightning... and the time taken to switch from the hand sign to focus the energy into lightning back into throwing her fire...

That was to be her opening.

Hui fired black lightning again, and the young Shu warrior charged, sidestepping, and then leaping into a roll to dodge the second, and the time between each bolt was just enough that she had time to prepare for the next. The third bolt came in, and she put her shield in the way. The electricity blew clear off her arm, but didn't damage her, and the bolt had ended.

The Tigress charged in closer and closer. Hui tilted an eyebrow that dullard was getting this close to her, but she was surely too close now. The Shuist was within six feet…five…four…

"You can lament your stupidity in the afterlife."

Jiang Hui commanded, and extended two fingers, charging with lightning and bended outwards; the lightning arced towards the woman's chest–

The woman ducked.

The lady got just under the bolt, and it fired off harmlessly into the trees, past the struggling warriors head. Too quickly for Hui to move, the mystery warrior grabbed her wrist to restrain her predominant lightning-bending arm and pushed it aside.

"What's the matter, _princess_?" She came in with her right hand, weaponless, but ready with the open fist style, throwing her fingers straight and hard to Hui's neck. "Cat caught your tong…"

Suddenly, a manly battle cry roared throughout the forest. The unsuspecting teen looked up from the shorter female, slightly loosening her grip on Hui's wrist.

Upon seeing the man running full speed, the woman quickly tied Hui's wrists together and forcefully pushed aside.

The two stared at each other. Sima Zhang's facial expression was a cold one while the young woman's was blank. The wind blew at her shoulder-length hair.

Without warning, the woman charges at him. She then swipes at Zhang with her fans which Zhang easily avoids. Now behind the Tigress, he slashes her arm, leaving a deep gash oozing out blood. The wounded Tigress sprints on adrenaline towards him, showing signs of fatigue. Seeing this, Sima Zhang charges to deal a death blow but she jumps over his sword; kicking him in the face. The woman then charges at Zhang, pounding at his armor and barely leaving a dent. Zhang swiped at her legs, putting her on her knees.

"You fought bravely and for that you deserve a quick death…"

"No! Do not kill that _tromper_. I have a more…_adaptée _death for her."

Both warriors looked up at her. Hui had a look of complete exasperation. Her frown then turned into an eerie smirk.

"Let's go back to the castle. We can use her as leverage against Shu."

* * *

><p>"Why did you lie to me? You could have gotten yourself killed."<p>

Zhang Xing Cai's eyes were filled with pure hate, like most of the Shu officers she came across nowadays. Her armor had been replaced with a turquoise tunic dress and a white rope belt. Her hair piece had also been taken.

"I do not have to tell you anything, _traitor_. You don't deserve to be amongst the living anymore."

Hui surprisingly laughed at the insult. "Neither do you. Wherefore, as punishment of you calling me a traitor, you can have the honor of being like me."

Hui turned to Sima Zhang, who had been secretly checking Xing Cai out.

"My lord, you can have her. She has nothing left to offer Shu."

With that, Jiang Hui walked out of the cell. Xing Cai stared at Zhang, silently begging him to help her. Zhang frowned at her and walked out of the cell, closing and locking it behind himself.

* * *

><p>Sima Zhang walked through the corridors of Taoyang Castle, heading down to the prison that Zhang Xing Cai was being held in. He wanted to learn more about her.<p>

Passing by the cracked door of Sima Shi and Jiang Hui's apartment, he heard loud shouting and pounding. Peaking his head in the door, he saw something that surprised him.

Sima Shi was sitting on top of Hui, shouting and pounding his fist into her already bruised face. Hui attempted to cover her face, but he was too powerful.

Running through the door, he grabbed his older brother and yanked him off of the woman, who scrambled out of the room.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Shi grunted, panting from the blows he delivered his trophy wife.

"Stay out of my business, Zhang. This has nothing to do with you."

Not responding, Zhang charged at his brother, punching him in the face. And now even more pissed off, Shi punches Zhang in the chest repeatedly, sending him flying into the wall. Sima Shi then walked up to Zhang punching him relentlessly when Hui comes up behind him and grabs his hand.

"Ziyuan, I beg of you to stop!"

"You bitch!" Shi yelled. Her husband wound his arm and smacked her hard across the face. Jiang Hui was flung to the side and smash against the wall where she then fell to the ground and started sobbing again.

Sima Zhang got up and just as he was about to attack Shi, Sima Zhao and Deng Ai grabbed his arms, holding him back as he tried to struggle out of their grasps.

Sima Yi had a very angry expression, which caused both men to fall silent under their father's gaze.

* * *

><p>AN: Unfortunately I have to stop because I am using energy that I don't have and because my mind goes blank and I move slow when I am being rushed.


	23. Fool in Love

"What lunacy is this? I walk in the damned door and you two are at each other's throats." He glared at Sima Shi, who was being held by his best friend. "Why are you fighting the boy?"

Sima Shi frowned, still glaring at his younger brother. "You need to teach that weasel to stay in a child's place…"

"Ha! At least I don't hit like a bitch."

Shi ripped himself out of Jing's grasp and lunged at his brother. Sima Zhao let go of his brother so that he could get in between the two.

Zhao held his arm out in front of both of his brothers.

"You're one to talk, little boy."

The fifteen year old smirked childishly but said nothing, much to the disliking of his older brother.

Sima Yi frowned and glanced to Jiang Hui, who had already covered up the marks.

"Get out of here."

Without a second thought, Jiang Hui nearly ran out of the room; Sima Shi giving her the dead eye the whole time.

* * *

><p>"Please, Li! I need you to do it. It's a matter of life and death…"<p>

"And what if you do get pregnant? He will know that the child isn't his if he hasn't bedded you."

Black tears were streaming down the woman's face and onto her armor as she continued to cling to the shirtless man's arm; careful not to have her nails dig into his skin.

He desperate look made him instantly feel guilty. He had never seen her desperate for anything and yet now look at her. It was a pitiful sight indeed.

"Zunjing…I beseech you…"

He couldn't bear this torture anymore. Without warning, he pushed her off of him. Hui stared up at him from where she was sitting.

"No, Hui. I cannot do it. You are too far deep into the situation to be saved…"

"Damn you Li." Hui stood up. "Rot in hell…"

Before she had enough time to finish her sentence, his lips covered her own in a forceful and lustful kiss. With her plan finished and successful, Hui roamed her hands down to his pants waistband. Li suddenly grabbed her hands and she looked up at him as if he had hurt her.

"You realize that this is a onetime thing. It will not _ever _happen again." Hui nodded. "I know."

Chen Li took to her lips once again and lowered her back onto the bed.

When the two parted for air, Hui smiled.

"Thank you, Zunjing."

* * *

><p>After his lecture, Zhang continued to his original destination, the cell Xing Cai was being held in. When he arrived, he was met by Cai's cold glare.<p>

"Why do you bother keeping me here? Shu will just come to liberate me."

"Hey, I'm not the one who failed at an ambush," Zhang says to Cai with a smirk on his face.

"Then why are you here," Cai asks.

"To talk," Zhang replies.

"I already told-"

"That's not what I mean. I'm here to talk about you," Zhang says. A now confused Cai asks, "Well what do you want to know?"

Sima Zhang smirks. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Zhang smiled at them being the same age but continued.

"What's your name?"

Xing Cai smiled rather seductively. "Shouldn't you have asked that first?"

The boy shrugged.

"I am Zhang Xing Cai, daughter of Zhang Fei of Shu."

Sima Zhang bowed playfully. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Zhang-"

"Xing Cai is just fine, my lord."

Sima Zhang smiled. "Don't give me the rank. Zhang is fine."

Xing Cai giggled. "You are the son of Sima Yi, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The Tigresses and I were dispatched to capture you and the traitor to use as leverage against Wei. It turned out just the opposite though…"

The two sat in silence. Xing Cai stared down at the ground sadly and he stared at her.

"You know I am quite engrossed by you. I wish to let you out of your cell and into something more comfortable." Xing Cai looked up.

"Really? Why?"

Zhang walked over to her and unlocked the shackles on her feet that connected her to the wall. He then cut off the rope cutting through her skin that bound her hands together. He helped her onto her feet.

"Let's go. This prison smells."

* * *

><p>Jiang Hui quickly and quietly made her way down the halls and back to Sima Shi's chambers. Slipping inside of the door, she shut it and sighed silently. The room was dark and completely silent. As quietly as she could, she walked through the apartments in search of Shi. Not finding him, she walked into the bedroom.<p>

Her armor slid off of her slender body as she unclasped each piece. Placing each part in its rightful place, she closed the closet door and walked to the bed.

The sheets were cold against her bare skin, but that mattered little to her now. Hui rolled over onto Sima Shi's pillow and sighed, her upper body exposed to the air and everything around her.

Sima Shi stood silently in the doorway staring at his wife's moonlit silhouette, admiring it.

"You're a genius, Sima Shi." Hui sighed and sat up, allowing the cover to fall off of her. Sima Shi smirked and walked to her and sat next to her legs, placing his hand on her thigh. "Why do you assume that?"

Jiang Hui looked up at him. "I've always acknowledged that. Even when we were little."

Sima Shi turned so that his body was facing her. He leaned in close, arms on either side of her, his face alarmingly close to hers; coercing her to lie back onto the bed. She avoided his eyes and gazed on his lower visage; lips slowly turning into a smirk. "Time can't ever change you, Hui."

"Unfortunately time changes everything, Ziyuan. Even me."

Shi placed his hand onto the small of her back and pulled her body to his. Her hands reached onto his shoulders and his arms reached around her, resting his hands on her back. She placed her lips onto his in a chaste kiss, teasing him.

"You are a fool in love, Hui."

She smirked alluringly and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I am willing to get pleasure from the idea of that until you have had enough of me."

* * *

><p>AN: Because of the fact that there are very little chapters left in this story, I will give you some fun facts about the cast of the trilogy that you probably didn't know.

Both Liu Xing and Sima Xian are bipolar.

Sima Shi and Jiang Hui knew each other when they were little

Liu Xing actually has blonde hair.

Sima Xian speak sixteen different languages

Sima Xian has multiple lovers


	24. Always

As Hui slept peacefully on her husband's chest, she was rudely awakened by Shi's groggy voice.

"Hui…wake up…and get bathed and…dressed."

Jiang Hui readjusted herself on her human pillow. Why was her pillow talking?

"Wh-what?"

"I said get dressed. Now."

Shi pushed Hui off of him and stood up, walking into the bathroom. Hui sighed. Slowly trying to comply, she got up; permitting the warmth of the sun touch her back. As she let her eyes adjust to the new light and walked over into the bathroom to a ready bath and got in.

Afterwards, Hui and Shi got out and got dressed. Once finished, Hui waited on Shi at the door.

"How do I look?" Hui smiled. "Handsome as always." Sima Shi smirked and kissed her forehead. "Let's go.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going? You never did tell me," a confused Hui asked. "You'll know when we get there." Out of patience, the young woman jumped in front of the man, her brown eyes sparkling and a childish grin on her face.<p>

"Please! I want to know too!"

Sima Shi stared down at the young lady staring up at him. A smile then crept onto his face. "It is a surprise."

Hui sighed and latched onto his arm. "Well then hurry up so I can know too!"

The lady cuddled on his arm as he continued to walk.

* * *

><p>"He awoke me from my sleep to come to an alliance negotiation? That's a first." Sima Zhang sat down next to Hui, who smiled at him. "Zhang you are a Sima. One day you will be an important role in Wei as your father does. With that said, you need to be…<em>swaying <em>like Zhongda-"

"Come on now, Hui. Don't turn into Lun and start lecturing me. By the way, have you met Kui?" Jiang Hui raised an arched eyebrow.

"I know who Lun is, but who is Kui?" Sima Zhang laughed like an idiot at Hui, who blushed. "What? Who is Kui?"

"Laugh my ass off. How do you not know who Sima Kui is? She is Sima Lun's twin sister, making her your sister too." Jiang Hui blinked twice.

"Damn. How many children does Yi have?" Zhang shrugged. "Speak of Lun and Lun will appear."

Sima Lun walked into the room laughing to himself. "What's up sis?"

Sima Lun hugged his older sister and walked across the room and sat next to Sima Zhao.

Suddenly, Sima Xian entered the room holding a tall man's hand in hers but immediately released it when she saw her father sitting down eating a meat bun.

The man had beautiful bluish-green eyes. They were like blue lasers, slicing to the soul of anyone who looked into them. He had exquisite blonde hair. The man was wearing a white linen shirt under a black doublet. On his legs, he wore an upper hose and nether hose.

As soon as Hui saw the man, she jumped up and ran to him.

"Uncle Jacques!"

As soon as she was within his reach, he grabbed her and pulled her to him like she was a little girl. Hui buried her face in his chest but when found the hug reaching its limits, let go of the man.

_«Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir, mon oncle! Comment êtes-vous_?"

The always happy Frenchman man smiled. "I am fine. Although I do hate to spoil the moment, I am late. Seeing to it that this is a negotiation, we must get to negotiating." Then woman turned around to introduce the people in the room, starting with Sima Yi.

"Uncle this is my father-in-law, Sima Yi. Father, this is Monsieur Lafayette." The prince and the master strategist bowed to one another. Hui smiled and continued. "This is my husband, Sima Shi." Both men bowed.

"_C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur._"

"These are my brothers; Sima Zhao, Sima Lun, and Sima Zhang." The older man nodded to them.

Finally, she came to the girl of the hour, Sima Xian.

"Lastly, but certainly not least, is my daughter. Uncle, this is Princess Sima Xian."

Jacques smiled and bent down and kissed the child's hand. "Ah, the lady of the hour! I am truly honored to be allowed in your presence, young miss." Xian smiled. "I like your accent!"

The room erupted in laughter.

"Let us begin the negotiation!"

* * *

><p>"Xing Cai! Xing Cai, open the door!" The wooden door opened just enough for the young man to enter it. Xing Cai stood next to the sighing Sima Zhang, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.<p>

"How did it go or did you just sneak out?

The boy smirked. "You know me well, Cai. So well, that in fact," he said pulling his lover to him, "we should get married." Xing Cai looked shocked first but then her frown turned into a smirk as she pulled Zhang to her in a kiss. "I would be the most happy if that were to happen." Her smirk then faded and she walked away from him, a fake frown on her face.

"That would never happen, Zhang. We would shame our fathers-"

"No, Cai. You were given to me. We will be happy together a-and we can start a family. Our life would be in a golden world-"

"How can you say that, Zhang? How can you be so sure?"

The young Sima Zhang walked up behind Xing Cai and wrapped his arms around her. "If there is only one thing that I've ever been sure about in my life, it is that I am sure – excuse me – positive that I love you."

Xing Cai turned, still in his arms, to face him. She placed a soft hand onto his face. "Always?"

"Always."

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas everyone!


	25. Blade of Fate: Prologue

Prologue

Luo Castle, Shu Han

May 19, 254 A.D.

Snoring. Wood cracking in fire. The bustling of hay being shifted in pads.

These were the only sounds that could be heard in stone prison I am held in. Honestly, I should be at peace like my ladies-in-waiting (if you can call them that) but I am not. Unfortunately I will not be at peace for some hours when I am alas departed and past my pain.

It should not have ended like this. I was promised that it wouldn't. But then again, promises are always broken unless promised by God himself. Now all I can do is sit in this chamber writing my last letter to my Emperor and his court.

In my last hours, all I can do is pray. I to condemn my soul to Christ. And pray that the Lord show mercy on those that were already damned to the blade that still awaits me: Mei Cai, whose loyalty to me led her to a death that she didn't deserve. My son, who has never in his life broken the sixth commandment against murder. Kin Sun, also innocent of a crime he never committed either. Zhou Li, who was sentenced to the scaffold because of me…even after all he has done for me and my son.

And my beloved Renshu – what will happen to him? Will he be stoned for the crime of murder and incest as I have been found guilty of? Or is he to be released and to go insane over his losses as I have? If I had a choice to live and allow him to die or to continue onto my grave and allow him life, I would thankfully choose to die.

I am now ready to die for I have nothing else to live for. And I die in such irony! To think that _I_ used to be on top. _I _was to be the one on the right side of the sword. But I am prepared, nevertheless. I am prepared to submit to the Blade of Fate.

* * *

><p>AN: Because of the fact that it is going to take a while for me to post the next chapter of Tainted Love, I decided to go ahead and let you all have this.


	26. Meatbun

The emersion of reddish-orange sunlight behind the trees seemed to be kissing the calm sky. The wetness of dew glistened on the perfectly green grass, but was evaporating gradually. The soothing breeze tickled the flowers as bees buzzed around as if to greet the flowers they were soon to pollinate.

Sima Zhang and Jiang Hui strolled on the cobblestone together. Sima Fu, the newest addition to the Sima clan, was sleeping soundly in his father's arms. The infant had lost his mother not even a week after he was born.

"A beautiful morning, isn't it?" Hui asked taking Fu into her arms.

"Of course it is. Every morning that a person is allowed to see is beautiful-"

"Zhang," Hui warned. Every time he brought up Xing Cai the day became depressing for them both.

"Can I ask you something personal, my lady?"

Hui thought for a moment before nodding. "I will answer only if I actually have an answer."

Sima Zhang's new facial expression was unreadable to her. This always seemed to happen, even before Xing Cai died.

Hui looked deeply into his eyes. They reminded her of an ocean… two oceans in a world of beauty. At times they were swelling with emotion, at others they were like polished steel walls, revealing nothing.

"…When your mother died, what happened? Where did you go?"

Bits and pieces of what she remembered played in her mind over and over again. The color drained from her face as it all started to come back to her.

"At the time, we were low in supplies and Shu was demanding that I be returned to them…even though I was legally your father's child…" She stopped and looked at him. His facial expression was still unreadable; his eyes cold.

"Uncle Pi had no choice but to take me back. Your father pleaded with him not to, but he said that he had too much to lose if he allowed me to stay…so they took me back."

"What happened when you got there-"

"I was ripped out of father's arms and then treated like an animal."

Hui closed her eyes and let a tear slip out of her eyelids and down her porcelain face. Sima Zhang stared at her, pitying her situation.

Hui stood up. "Please excuse me, my lord. I must go and speak with Lord Sima Yi-"

"Father. No one will stop you from calling him that now."

Hui kissed the baby in her arms' head and gave him back to his father. She then bowed and left the garden.

* * *

><p><em>"She is being used as a pawn? And so will her daughters?" <em>Liu Xing questioned calmly. Sima Yi stared back at her, his expression cold and cunning as usual.

"You are correct. And they will learn to use others as pawns as well-"

"_And one will reach the height of her power and will come crumbling down to nothing. She will pay the ultimate price-"_

"You dare to curse her!" he bellowed and she stared at him defiantly.

"_I only speak what is to come."_

Sima Yi shook with rage. This woman – a dead woman – dared to sentence her own granddaughter to death!

"Even in death, you're words are still as poisonous as they were when you were alive." He hissed.

"Tell me, Shoxia, what brought up this conversation?"

"_Your son killing my child because he hasn't been blessed with a male heir. And he isn't even in control himself yet."_

Sima Yi's eye twitched as the apparition moved closer to him.

"_It is such a shame too. For she has already given him the heir that he craves so much for-"_

"Sima Xian is a female. Even if he wished for that child to inherit what his titles and earning when he is deceased! It would not be possible and you know that-"

"_Oh but you are wrong again, my love. Xian will make him. She will push her way to the top and he will fool her into thinking that it was all his doing. An intelligent woman with no common sense."_

That was it. He sprang forwards and seized her by the shoulders and shook her roughly desperate for her cruel barbs to silence. The force he exerted into her caused something heavy tumbled downwards into his hands. The sound of her headless body crashing backwards to the ground caused a terrified shriek to tear from his body as he crumbled to the ground cradling her head to him…

"Lord Sima Yi?" Sima Yi ripped his gaze from Liu Xing's head and over to Jiang Hui, the woman dressed royally with a quizzical expression on her face.

Liu Xing's ghost reappeared with sad expression on her face.

"_Hui." _Xing called softly causing her daughter's already confused features to twist some more as she attempted to locate the soft voice that faintly sang her name.

Zhongda watched with a heavy heart as Xing ran her hand down her daughter's cheek cupping her chin and looking at her tenderly; she leaned close and pressed a kiss onto Hui's forehead causing the child to shiver uncertainly. He realized that this was probably the only time he would ever see them together again and he desperately tried to drink in every aspect of the moment.

"What is wrong, my lord?" Hui inquired with wide eyes that reminded him of just how young she was when she was taken from him while at the same time Liu Xing's dark eyes locked with his and she sent him a sad smile, the longing for her daughter shone in her eyes made his heart hurt.

"_Goodbye Zhongda."_ she whispered and he lurched forwards reaching out to grab a hold of her in hopes of keeping her by his side for just a little while longer.

"No! Stay!" he pleaded but it was no use the space she occupied was now empty.

She was gone. She had left him once again.

It was then that it hit Hui. That familiar scent of Cherry Blossoms became clearer than water. "My mother…"

She looked at Sima Yi with cold eyes. "You were speaking with my mother."

He regained himself.

"Your mother is dead child." He answered slowly loathing the way the words rolled around in his mouth, they felt wrong.

As though she had snapped back to reality, Hui's back straightened and she lifted her head slightly and nodded stiffly; "Yes of course." She replied in that emotionally detached tone she had been using since she had gotten back to Wei.

"Leave me be, Lady Jiang." He saw the way she lingered and felt anger rise within him; "I said GO!" he growled causing his daughter to dip into a bow that was just like Xing's before she turned on her heel and swiftly made her way back outside of the room.

Sima Yi sighed. "She is gone now… you can come back… Shoxia? Xing I'm sorry… Come back… please come back to me… I need you… please…"

Loneliness overcame him as sob of grief was robbed from his chest, he wondered if this pain would ever cease… but deep down he knew that he wouldn't until the day he died. Because the day he had sentenced Liu Xing to death he had irrevocably mutilated his heart and soul. And there was no one else to blame save himself.

XXX

"You said that there was nothing intimate in between you two anymore and yet she still here in the way! A thorn in our sides-"

"I am trying my best to come up with a way to get rid of her. You know that my father loves her too much to allow me to just divorce her-"

"Then kill her. She has had five chances to give you an heir and she hasn't. What more do you need her to show you she is incapable of before you realize that she isn't worth your time."

Sima Shi stood on the side of his bed listening to his mistress complain. It annoyed the hell out of him, but deep down he knew she was right. He had to find some way to get rid of his wife.

Wu Lin sat down at the bottom of the bed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"There must be another way-"

"That is the _only _way."

* * *

><p>"Let's play Sardines!" Sima Gaoling squealed. Sima Xian rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.<p>

"We always play that silly child's game! Is it really _necessary _to play something every time we come outside?"

Tears started to swell in Sima Gaoling's green eyes. Nanyang and Mei Lin stared at their ringleader sister. When the tears started spilling out of the youngest sister's eyes, Zhong Hui finally cracked.

"Fine. We'll play your little game."

The tears instantly stopped and a smile was back on her face. "Yay!" She scanned the group from Zhuge Dan to Tian Ning. Her eyes then stopped on her eldest sister. "Go hide somewhere!"

Xian runs into the woods until she finds a large tree and crouches behind it. She suddenly hears a low growl behind her only to see a snow white wolf with dominant blue eyes looking at her. Understanding that if she panicked she would die, Xian pulled out a meat bun and offered it to the wolf, who walked to her and sat down to eat the food and allowing her to pet him.

"I'm naming you meatbun." She says to the wolf. Sima Xian stood up and so did the wolf and he followed her as she moved to another hiding spot.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter will be the last!


	27. The Star Fades

**Okay! As you all know, this is the last chapter of Tainted Love. When I made those three X's in the previous chapter, it was representing three years. In TL it is 235 now. **

**Now on to Blade of Fate. The Emperor and I have decided that it is to be broken down into parts. We are leaning towards doing four parts, but because the story will not end where you all will think it will, we may have to do five parts. **

**Maintenant, sur l'histoire!**

* * *

><p>The morning breeze whipped at Jiang Hui's face, as if trying to wake her. Annoyed by the wind, Hui opened her eyes. There was a sensation of familiarity surrounding her -wrapping her in its embrace.<p>

Her vision cleared, and to her surprise, she saw arms entangled around my waist. She was in Shi's arms. Slightly confused as to where she was at first, she remembered what had happened the previous nights. How for the first times in months they were intimate.

Suddenly, her food from that night started coming back up. The slender woman quickly got up as fast as she could and ran into the bathroom, not worrying about waking Shi up.

The vomit filled her mouth and she began to start throwing up.

"…So Hui...your pregnant… again?" Sima Shi asked as he casually walked into the bathroom.

Lies ran through her mind without giving her anytime to catch one. When she finally stopped, she stood there in fear. Temptation to lie to him was flowing like wine.

"…Yes…" She replied reluctantly. More of her dinner started to make its way up her throat. Just as Shi turned on his heel to leave, she started to throw up again. She knew exactly where he was going.

Once dressed and outside, Shi looked to the nearby guards. "Board up Lady Jiang's room. You are not to let anyone in but me. Do you understand?"

* * *

><p>Depression, darkness, and hope. Those were the only emotions that she could feel at the moment. It was so dark in that room. The only light that there was a miniature crack near the window frame. It allowed her to see the woman who would be the end of her life and the man whom which she loved so much that she would allow him to hurt her without a second thought.<p>

Sima Zhang stood in pacing the wooden floor. Ladies Diao Ning and Wang Yuanji sat at the end of her bed. They woman sat in silence listening to Sima Zhang release his infuriation by his older brother cruelty out in words.

"I'm going to kill that fat bastard!" Zhang punched his hand and scowled.

"Calm down Zhang!" Diao Ning hissed. "If we get caught in here-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I've lived under Shi's totalitarianism for far too long. He has taken everything from me! He is a poor excuse of a man. If only I could get my hands around his scrawny neck-"

"You would then be punished for homicide, my lord." Wang Yuanji finished.

"I don't care-"

"Why do you all indulge your time in such frivolous nonsense?" Hui began. It was the first in eight months that they had her speak.

"What are you talking about?"

Hui kept her eyes and head down as she continued. "You each have families. Go to them and leave me be."

"But Hui…"

She slowly lifted her head and met his eyes. "Please. Go be with my little Fu."

Zhang reluctantly obeyed her order and left.

The tired looking Jiang Hui turned her head to Yuanji and Ning's direction. "Go."

* * *

><p>Hui looked at the servants as she groaned in pain and prayed that this last child would be the son Shi had always wanted for she knew her life depended on it. "One last push, my lady", the servant said as Hui put all her effort into that final push.<p>

"Congratulations my lady, it's a beautiful baby girl!" The woman said as she cradled the newborn. It was as if Hui's heart stopped."

"Girl…" Hui muttered in shock. That was it. That was the signature for her death.

* * *

><p>Something wasn't quite right.<p>

Hui lazily opened one eye and looked over the wall in front of her until she found that crack near the window pane. She placed her small hand over it to block out the light.

"She is beautiful."

Hui snapped back to reality and sat up. Sima Shi stood in the doorway, cradling a small bundle in his arm while holding a cup in his hand.

"Though I have not seen her, I'd reckon so."

Shi chuckled and sauntered into the room. Hui's depressed expression didn't change as she stretched her arms out to Shi for her daughter. Sima Shi ignored her, despite how cruel he knew it was, and lied the infant down softly into her crib.

Shi stood over her, staring down as she stared up.

"Drink this. It will free you of all of your troubles." He ordered shoving the glass in her hands.

It was tea; a drink that she had never been very fond of. She stared down at the brown liquid as it swirled about in its container. The smell was so strong. It was then that it finally clicked.

"This is poison." She stated plainly, continuing staring at it.

"You are cruel, but not evil; wherefore, you could not have come up with this idea. Who did?"

Shi frowned as his plot had been discovered. "What do you mean-"

"You cannot fool me. You put poison in this. That is why you said that it would free me of all my troubles."

"…Hui…"

She sighed and brought the cup to her lips. She parted her lips slightly, allowing the brown liquid to move down her throat slowly. It was good. The warm embrace of the tea soothed her.

Once there was no longer any more liquid in the cup, Hui gave it back to Shi.

"Send for Zhang and Ning."

Shi bowed to the woman before making his way out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Hui…"<p>

Sima Zhang watched nearly in tears at him closest friend. There was no more that he could do. She was going to die in a few minutes and he couldn't stop it.

Though the sun's rays were hitting her right in her eyes, the influence of sleep would not go away.

"Zhang… you must end your rivalry with Shi… He is truly a good man…in his own way…"

Nothing was going right for him! He wanted to just refuse her. To tell her that everything would be ok. That she wasn't going to die. But he did not tell her that.

"Of course my friend."

Hui took in a couple of breaths before addressing Diao Ning.

Ning…I want you to look after my children. …Especially…Xian."

Ning's lips were slightly parted in a soundless cry. Before she really did cry, Ning bowed.

"I swear that I shall protect them no matter what."

With that she was satisfied and truly ready to die. As she looked on at Zhang and Ning with weary eyes, they began to get blurry.

She wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she knew she wouldn't wake up. This was her fate. So be it. Her breathing became slower and slower since she didn't feel any need for air to keep coming from her lungs. She was going to die, and she wasn't scared anymore.

Hui turned her head to face the window that the room was illuminated from. She raised her eyes look straight into the sun.

After a few seconds of looking at it, she saw the blue sky and the golden sun splitting into two. In the middle of the two halves was white light.

She smiled. Everything was going to be ok now. Everything else began to fade. Even the bright light of the sun turned into darkness.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Now even the suns were gone and she was in that white light.

She was finally set free.


End file.
